Memories That Don't Belong
by Dream of Californication
Summary: Rin has an experimental operation, and ends up with a stranger's memories in her head. She sets out to find the men from her mind, the Taishos. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't know who the seemingly insane woman is, but to preserve their darkest secrets, they humor her. But the elder Taisho wants something else from her. *SLIGHTLY VAGUE LEMON: DON'T HATE*
1. The Operation

**Okay, I had the weirdest idea ever.**

**I checked the archives for anything similar, and I think this is something incredibly new!**

**I have not seen a fic like this, and I hope all of you like it.**

**I'm a little shy to finish A Stupid Mistake, but it's nearly finished. And when one fic ends, another has to begin!**

**Enjoy this weirdness that assaulted my brain violently! :D**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

**I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this plot.**

**888888888888888888888**

"The operation was a success!"

The woman looked up at the doctor, confused. "It worked?"

"Yes, Miss Tsukiko, it worked!" The man smiled. "You should feel perfect in a few weeks. You shouldn't even need physical therapy!"

"What?" The patient narrowed her eyes in confusion. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Well, keep in mind that this was an experimental procedure, and, therefore, we didn't know exactly what would happen..." The doctor looked at his clipboard, leafing through a few papers. "But, remarkably, your body accepted the foreign cells without a moment's hesitation! Your body doesn't even know that anything was ever missing! You have retained all normal activity!"

The woman's lip curled in disgust. Maybe she should have simply died...

"Alright, Miss Rin Tsukiko! Since everything was transferred successfully, you won't need to worry about anything. All of your motor skills are fine, and since the procedure was an experiment, it will not cost you a dime. The institute's surgeons did this in the name of science, and they have also paid for your stay at the hospital."

Yep. She should have just given up and died.

Rin ran her hands over the operation site.

The ridges of the stitches caused her the wince. They felt so strange... She knew those stitches were concealing a steel plate from her. Metal that would forever be part of her...

She shuddered, absolutely disgusted in herself. _'Why would I even do this? Am I truly so selfish? Death would be welcomed right now, with open arms...'_

"Well, you are probably very tired. I'll leave you be for the moment. Call if you need anything!" The cheerful doctor gestured to the call-button.

She was left alone, looking at her wrists. _'Hm, so fragile... All my blood could be drained before that smug moron comes back in... He thinks he's so great. His little "Frankenstine's Monster" is complete.'_

She shook her head._ 'Ugh, I used to be so happy, now I'm reduced to think about suicide?! What the hell?!'_

Rin flopped back onto the uncomfortable pillow. Her fingers found the jagged-feeling stitches again. A cold smirk found its way onto her face._ 'Whose brain is this?'_

She laughed quietly, without mirth, stroking the hidden steel plate under her hair. The waist-length, silky tresses, had been reduced to half an inch.

_'Whose mind did I just steal?'_

******888888888888888888888**

**_Tsukiko, Rin Katana_**

**_Age: 20_**

**_Sex: Female_**

**_Weight: 54 kg (Approx. 120 lbs)_**

**_Height: 162 cm (Approx. 5 ft 4 in)_**

**_Notes: Rare brain disease/ Experimental procedure/ Removal of effected area/ Disease not spreading?_**

Rin Katana Tsukiko looked over her medical charts, smiling bitterly as she read the information at the top. How they had written, 'Disease not spreading?'

They had put in a question mark to get across their point. How they felt.

They sounded surprised that the disease hadn't taken over her whole brain, that it had stopped after a certain portion, the portion that was perfect for their sick little game.

Fantastic. She'd go around, living her life, with a part of someone else's brain in her skull. That sounded easy!

She flipped the page.

_**Taisho, Kikyo Tama**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Weight: 58 kg (Approx. 128 lb)**_

_**Height: 172 cm (Approx. 5 ft 8 in)**_

_**Notes: Deceased/ Donated brain/ Rest of body- cremation/ Widower signed on operation**_

Rin smiled sadly.

_'At least you wanted to do this. I was forced to give myself up to the institute.'_

******888888888888888888888**

**Flashback**

******888888888888888888888**

"Rin! I refuse to lose my little sister!" Hojo cried.

"I'm not even your sister! I WAS ADOPTED!" Rin screamed back, trying to drill it into the man's thick skull.

"I already called my friend at the institute. They're coming to get you right now." He said calmly. "I am not losing you."

"What if I die because of the operation? THEN WHAT HAPPENS?!" She snarled back.

He paused. "Then you will have gone out trying to live."

That stopped her. What if she refused this opportunity, and just died like a coward? That wasn't some thing she wanted to do. But _still_... "They can't do it without my consent."

Hojo held up a document he fished out of his briefcase, which was on her couch. "According to them, you already did." He pointed to the forged signatures on the lines.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"I told them you would want to back out, so I also had you 'sign' this." He held up another legal document, claiming that her mind could be altered by the time she gets to the operating room. "Due to the disease, you could just be delusional. How do you know these aren't really your signatures?"

"BECAUSE I'M FINE! I JUST WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO!"

"So the next six months you have will be filled with happiness, I'm sure." Hojo said, sarcastically. "You'll die. Regardless of how far the disease spreads."

"Everyone dies."

"Not at the age of twenty."

Rin was taken an hour later, whisked away to have part of her replaced with a stranger's part.

******888888888888888888888**

**End of Flashback**

**********888888888888888888888**

True to the doctor's word, Rin was released a few weeks later.

She went home, shocked at the normalcy that awaited her.

She went home to her empty apartment.

She ate regularly.

She took her favorite bubble baths.

She did what she'd usually do, besides going to work. Her boss knew she had been in the hospital, and gave her vacation time.

Everything was going back to normal.

Perhaps she really _could_ do this... Live her life without any hindrance from her ordeal...

She ran her hand through her hair. It was growing remarkably fast, already down to the middle of her neck in the back, her bangs nearly grown out to their former glory in the front.

_'INUYASHA!'_

Rin dropped her bowl of strawberries.

"What the-?"

**...**

A memory took over, a man moving inhumanly fast, wearing traditional hakama and haori, silvery hair swishing out behind him.

Rin watched as her white haori-clad arms raised a bow, notching an arrow. She had no control over her body as she drew the string back, and shot the man straight through the heart, pinning him to a tree.

He dropped something, a necklace of some sort. His strange dog ears twitched. "K-Kikyo..."

Rin dropped to her knees, mind reeling. Kikyo was the name of the woman who donated her brain.

Her body shifted, as if Rin was simply a guest, having no say in how she moved. Her side throbbed painfully, and she felt blood pour down it, but she couldn't turn her head to look at it. Her hand curled over the large jewel that adorned the necklace.

"ANOTHER BEAST APPROACHES!" Someone screamed behind her, and her body whipped around, looking around. She felt so weak.

Another man appeared before her. He, too, had silver hair, down to his mid-thigh, and pointed ears. A Prussian blue crescent moon was on his brow, two maroon stripes on his cheekbones. He was wearing white hakama, a white haori with red sakura blossoms on the sleeves and shoulders, spiked armor, and an enormous cream-colored pelt on his shoulder.

His cold, golden gaze pierced her. "Kikyo. You will release the hanyou at once. I have business with him."

Rin felt her lips moving, but she couldn't hear anything.

He reached out, smacking her hard across the face. Rin wanted to scream. But Kikyo's body remained silent.

She found herself standing, removing the arrow. The dog-eared man's angry face sobered after he saw the taller man.

They conversed for a bit, before everything went black.

She was drowning. She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

But everything became blindingly bright, and she finally got the sought-after breath.

The second man stood over her, holding a sword that glinted in the sunlight.

"I resurrected you. Be grateful." He said simply, sheathing the blade. All three of them sat, the white-clad man sitting against a tree gracefully, the red-wearing man sprawled comfortably next to her, and Rin- Kikyo?- kneeling respectfully.

The man with the pelt went on and on about strange things Rin couldn't even comprehend, but Kikyo's body nodded and her lips moved.

**...**

Rin opened her eyes, groaning.

"What just happened?"

She looked around her, there was no trace of the forest she had been in.

All she could see were bright red berries littering the white tiles of her kitchen floor.

"Who was Kikyo, and why was she living back then?" Rin asked no one in particular.

**********888888888888888888888**

**Let me have some feedback, everyone! **

**I'd really love to know if it's interesting or not.**

**-D.O.C**


	2. The Culprits

**Well! I know this story is not for everyone. Soooo...**

**Whatever! Don't like it, don't read it!**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

**I own only this plot.**

**888888888888888888888**

A pale fist slammed down on an expensive desk, taking care not to exert too much force. It could have easily snapped the heavy, solid desk in two.

"What. Did. You. DO?!"

A silver haired man looked at his boss from half-lidded eyes, bored. "I honored my dead mate's wish."

"By donating her brain to a group of moronic humans?"

"Kikyo was a human." Came the growled reply.

The other man narrowed his dark brown eyes, annoyed with the way the dry contacts grated as he squinted his eyelids. "What happens if her... special skills interfered? What happens to us?"

"They won't. Her reiki was gone. I-I checked." The first man choked at the last part, remembering the way his mate's power had died with her.

"Inuyasha. Where are your contact lenses?"

"They're annoying as hell. Ain't no way I'm wearing them. The brand is different!" Inuyasha, the shorter of the two, rose from his seat to meet the eyes of the older male, who was standing in front of a huge window behind the desk.

"Go put them in. Your golden eyes and slit pupils will attract unwanted attention." The other man was glad to have startled his brother out of his grief.

"NO!"

"I am the eldest, I am stronger. I am alpha."

Growling, Inuyasha walked toward the built-in bathroom of his older brother's office. "Fine, alpha dick. I'll go put em in."

"Do I need to crack your head into the floor? I will do it if you need to learn your place, beta."

"Whatever, Sesshomaru. You won't do it at the office. That would attract attention! And we wouldn't want _that_, now would we?" Inuyasha's muffled voice came from the restroom, sarcastic, taunting.

Sesshomaru straightened his tie, growling softly to himself. He raked his clipped claws through his startling silver hair, noting how he'd have to cut them again before walking out of the sanctuary of his private office at the end of the day.

His little brother- half brother- walked out again, clipping away at his own claws, eyes now a dark chocolate brown. "These damn things are so stupid. Why can't we just use sealing spells?" He whined.

"Those things fail. And we would still have claws, they'd just be invisible. How would we explain claw marks on our chairs, and ripped suits?"

"So we cut them twice a day, wear contacts, and cut our hair every week?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled at his hair in distaste, knowing it only fell to his mid-back. The same length his brother's hair was at the moment. "You know the drill."

"Yes. I do." Inuyasha sighed. "What ever happened to running around, slaughtering demons with these?" He held up the blunt nails on his hand.

"The humans have the world. There's nothing we can do, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sat and turned to his computer, starting to type.

"We could have easily had it..."

"You are a hanyou. You would never have it in your heart to kill innocent humans."

"Not while Kikyo was alive. Now, I don't feel anything." The younger man slumped into the chair across from his brother, who looked up at him.

"There are some things a mating mark cannot stop. Like the depletion of reiki. The poor woman's body was spent."

"I shouldn't have made her try and create the barrier." Inuyasha said sadly.

"She did it of her own free will. She did not like the way the world was turning out. She enjoyed the 1800's immensely, though."

The hanyou's lips quirked up at that. "She did claim 1828 was even better than the feudal era."

"Precisely. She didn't want to live in this time. She wanted to take you with her. To seal the both of you in the barrier: together for all eternity."

"Yeah... but what would you have done?" Inuyasha looked up at the older man.

"The barrier would have killed me. Even with how strong I am, it would have, or my youki would have fought back and killed Kikyo." Sesshomaru's reply was slow, as if he didn't want to disturb the grieving hanyou.

"So there's no way, huh?"

"Hn?"

"No way for a demon and a miko to coexist. No wonder you guys never got along." Inuyasha sighed and stood.

"Absolutely not. No way for a human and demon to coexist, peacefully, either."

"Then why are you here?"

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's eyes. He suddenly looked so tired... "For the strong, time slows. It slows, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Then why not just end it all, bastard?" Inuyasha snarled. "Why are you so sad, all the sudden? Huh? Did your mate just die?!"

"Hn. I wish it were that simple, to end it all, but my body heals too fast. I will walk this earth for... a long time, little brother. And the longer I live, the stronger I become. It is a vicious cycle."

"It never stops."

"No, it doesn't."

Inuyasha's fist slammed into his brother's jaw. "If you hate life so much, why didn't you die instead of Kikyo?!"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "Get out of my office."

Inuyasha backed out, compelled by the order of Alpha, but still screaming. "IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU! SHE LOVED LIFE, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!"

The eldest brother laughed once, twice, then chuckled. "Oh, how I wish it was me, whose ashes were inside the urn on the mantle."

He watched his computer screen, letters and numbers blurring until they were simple streaks across his vision.

"How I wish to make your life just a little happy, for once, little brother."

**888888888888888888888**

A man walked towards Rin, who recognized him as Sesshomaru, the odd, silver-haired male who had confronted her the first time.

This time, he was wearing clothing that dated to, when? The 1700's? 1800's?

"Kikyo, I require your assistance. Inuyasha has been wounded."

Her body reacted immediately, standing, her mouth moving a mile a minute.

"Cease your noise. He was cut his leg open on an old piece of metal out there. He simply wants you to heal him."

She stopped, still a viewer inside of Kikyo's head, looking out her eyes.

When she found Inuyasha, his dog ears were hidden beneath a scrap of cloth. A bit like a bandanna, perhaps?

Rin put her hands on his leg, light bursting forth and his leg knitting back together.

This hadn't been the first time Rin had seen Kikyo do something like this, but it still freaked her out.

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks, and Rin realized his markings were beneath a crude layer of, what looked like, clay.

Inuyasha suddenly met her lips with his own, and Rin felt disgusted at the way Kikyo's body flared with heat.

Come on... his brother was _right there_! Have some decency, Kikyo!

He pulled back and grinned, looking awfully childish. Her body loved it, and her heart stuttered, but Rin gagged mentally.

Why couldn't Inuyasha be more like Sesshomaru?

He was quiet, clever, and he didn't make a fool of himself! Sesshomaru would have never cut his leg on a piece of discarded scrap metal! Sesshomaru was smart enough to try and hide those strange markings!

Rin felt like she was watching a bad sitcom, or a weird romance/drama show, rooting for her favorite man to get the girl.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Rin sat up, finding herself on her bathroom floor.

She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, which now fell to the bottoms of her shoulder blades.

Those weird little memories had been happening a lot lately.

She sighed, wondering what the next exciting installment would bring.

Maybe Kikyo would be driven to the arms of a Latino man named Santiago, or something.

Maybe Sesshomaru would find out he has a secret love-child with a woman named Scarlett.

Something like that always happened in the Soap Operas Rin's grandma used to watch at 1:00 every day.

She stood on shaky legs, limping towards the kitchen to get some water. She belatedly realized she was an hour late for work.

Right as she was about to call her boss, she collapsed again.

_'OH COME ON! TWICE IN ONE DAY?!'_

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Takahashi? No! It's way too long!" Inuyasha was whining.

"What to you suppose we use?" Sesshomaru was rubbing his temples, obviously irritated. "We need something common, or common sounding. We don't want to call attention to ourselves."

Kikyo's lips moved, Rin could tell that the end was: To make your father proud.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "Taisho. We shall be the Taisho family line."

Inuyasha pursed his lips, but then relaxed. "Not common, but I guess the old man would like that."

**... ... ... ... ... **

Rin moaned, clasping her throbbing head.

Why was this happening?

Kikyo was dead and gone. Her memories should have been taken with her!

The woman sat up, making her way across the floor to her fallen phone, only to realize the workday was already over, and it was six 'o clock.

Rin frowned. The short thought had only been a minute long, at the most. Why had six hours passed?

Her eyes narrowed. Something told her that those... Taisho brothers would know the answer.

She tossed her drained body into a chair in front of her computer, starting it up and pulling up Google.

Xx Taisho Tokyo xX

After skimming the websites for bars, stores, and history pages, she growled and typed in the name Sesshomaru.

Bingo.

_**Taisho, Sesshomaru**_

_**President of Taisho Inc.- an extremely successful computer and software company.**_

_**VP: Taisho, Inuyasha**_

_**Taisho-sama's younger half brother.**_

The rest of the of the article didn't interest her, as she was too busy copying down the address for the building.

_'Got you now, bastards. I want answers, and I want them soon.'_

**888888888888888888888**

**Well... I don't have much to say, so I'll end this outro before it gets awkward.**

**Oh? It's already awkward?**

**Well... I'm sorry then...**

**-D.O.C**


	3. The Interrogation

**Thank you, thank you!**

**I was afraid no one would like this, because I thought the first chapter might have the power to scare some people away... :/**

**Whatever! :D I'm still not a very good writer, but I'm sure a few readers like my weirdness!**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

**I only own this plot**

**888888888888888888888**

Rin stared hard at the glinting building of glass and steel.

_'I got you now...' _

She smoothed her wind-blown hair, grimacing at the way the mid-back length tresses were twisted around one another viciously.

She had been trying to find time for this visit for a few months now, because her boss had been on her back for not showing.

She had also been confined to her bed each evening.

As soon as she got home from work, her body was thrown to the floor in a violent manner as memories took over her mind.

While it was good that her fits were now always after work, it was also cutting away her sleeping time.

And, not to mention, it was strange that her brain was waiting until _after_ work to shut down.

Rin took a deep breath, and strutted into the building.

She stopped suddenly, grimacing as she plucked at the hem of her, extremely cheap, black business skirt. This place was way too nice to be wearing these... _poor person clothes_.

She went straight to the huge, marble-top desk in the middle of the enormous lobby, of which had walls completely lined with corridors, elevators, and glass doors.

This skyscraper looked a lot smaller on the _outside_...

"Um, excuse me."

A woman looked up from over her chic glasses. Obviously fake...

"May I help you."

The receptionist said her inquiry flatly, as if stating it instead of truly asking it.

"Um, yes... I need to be directed to a... restroom." Rin hastily made up an excuse.

If the Taishos were as intimidating as this female, there was no way she could burst in there and demand answers for her predicament.

"There is a chain restaurant three blocks north. You may use those facilities." The beautiful woman narrowed her cold brown eyes, tossing her straight, lower back-length, brown hair over her shoulder.

"Uh... Listen... I need to talk to Sesshomaru Taisho, but I can't go in there looking like this." Rin pointed to her mussed hair, the cheap, wrinkled clothing, the lack of makeup.

The woman remained rigid. "Taisho-sama cannot be approached by any bum off the street. He demands the utmost respect."

"But... I've been planning for months..." Rin's vision blurred with tears.

Would she ever find out where these visions were coming from? She could handle, at the very most, one more week without sleep, before she started losing what was left of her sanity.

"Hey now, don't start crying." The woman's voice lost it's frigidness. "Here, I'll show you the way, get you cleaned up." She took off the glasses and met Rin's eyes.

The smaller female nodded, letting the receptionist take her hand and guide her, like a child, to a bathroom, down a corridor from the lobby.

Once she made sure they were alone, the woman locked the door and smiled at the under-dressed visitor. "My name is Sango, by the way. You can call me that, if you want. But Mrs. Houshi works, as well."

"I am Rin." Sango nodded, committing the name to memory. "You're married? You only look a little older than me, though."

"Ah, Miroku Houshi became my husband only last month. I actually just came back today after our honeymoon."

"Oh. Congratulations!" Rin beamed at Sango, who was currently dumping the contents of her small handbag on the bathroom's porcelain counter. Designer makeup rolled about happily.

"I can't promise that you will get the chance to meet Sesshomaru, but I know for a fact that you'll never be able to if you look like this."

Rin shrugged, knowing it was the truth.

Her eyes were ringed with such dark circles, that people would believe she was recovering from a broken nose.

Her skirt was frayed at the hem, and her blouse was crinkled.

Her pantyhose had runs in them, while her shoes were scuffed and dirty.

"Okay. I'm going to help you. I don't know why, but I feel like your meeting is very important."

"It is." Rin's sorrowful gaze was all that was needed to make Sango completely cave.

"Oh, you poor girl! Something must be absolutely terrible! You look like you haven't slept in ages!"

"Three months." Rin sighed.

Sango made an apologetic noise in the back of her throat as she heard this, and started dabbing concealer on Rin's face, dusting flesh-colored power over it afterwards.

She lined Rin's eyes, applied mascara, and curled the lashes with her fingers. She smeared lip gloss on the younger woman.

"It's not the greatest, but it's good enough." Sango stated as took out a bottle of nail polish.

"What's that FORRRR?!" Rin finished her question with a squeal, catching herself on the counter, for the receptionist had taken her by the ankles and pried off her shoes.

"Living in an almost entirely concrete part of the city can be hell on shoes, so I always carry around black nail polish." She swiped at the scratches, pleased when the whitish scars were covered in a glossy coat, no trace of them left.

"Pantyhose. Lose. Now." Sango commanded. "Come on. I can tell you have the legs to go bare." She added when the other woman hesitated.

Rin peeled them away, tossing them in the trash. She pulled at Rin's red blouse, tucking it in the skirt tightly to rid it of wrinkles the best she could.

"Not my best work, but not bad." Sango commented, ripping through the tangled hair with a comb.

She surveyed Rin. "Not bad at all."

Sango packed up her make up and supplies, leading the way out of the bathroom, and back to the lobby.

"Okay, now, this is Taisho-sama's lunch hour, so he is free." Sango sat behind the huge desk and began typing away on the computer again. "However, he might not be too happy to have a visitor at the moment. And Inuyasha-san will be there, as well."

From the tone Sango said the name in, Rin could tell that she knew Inuyasha personally, therefore not using the same honorific as Sesshomaru's status demanded.

"You know them both?"

"I work for them, but Inuyasha was the Best Man at my wedding. Oh, Miroku, the accountant, might be there as well, in Taisho-sama's office."

Rin nodded, accepting the laminated pass that receptionist slipped over her neck.

"If you cause any trouble, and get me fired, I will get you." She growled as Rin walked away, following the directions given to her on a sticky note.

_'Why should I be helping her?... But, she just looked so lost and tired. And she used Taisho-sama's first name, too. No one does that! Maybe they know each other?'_

She shook her head slowly, going back to work.

If the Taisho brothers knew she had been slacking off, she'd lose her chance for that raise...

_'Does she know what they are?'_

Sango froze, unable to move as ice water ran through her veins.

_'Did I just help a woman expose my boss and my friend?'_

**888888888888888888888**

Rin took a deep breath, stepping off the elevator and patting her hair.

She walked down the hallway, heels thudding dully against the plush carpet.

She stopped at the end of the hallway. There was still time to go back...

No.

She'd gone through a lot to get to this point, so many stares and scoffs from the workers on her way to the top floor...

She raised her hand, bringing it to knock hard against the large, frosted-glass pane of the door, which was labeled:

_**Taisho, S. **_

_**President**_

The door opened on smooth hinges.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

_'I'd recognize that voice anywhere.'_ Rin raised her eyes to meet the chocolate brown ones above her.

"Are you Inuyasha? Taisho?"

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes... And who are you?"

_'This is it. Stay strong. Stand tall, bitch!'_ "My name is Rin Tsukiko. And I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Are you from the news, or something? We don't take interviews. Especially not with parasites out to destroy our reputations." Inuyasha seemed to have this speech rehearsed.

"No, I'm not the press. I simply have a few, important, questions for you."

"Ask 'em now, then." Inuyasha sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"They are for your brother, as well."

The man's lip curled. "Why should I even give you the time of day?"

"I'm the one who has part of Kikyo Taisho's brain inside my skull." Tears sprung to her eyes. Why couldn't she do this?! Why was this so damn hard?!

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be bloodshot all of a sudden, and he stepped aside to let her in. "S-Sesshomaru... she... had something to ask you."

He walked briskly away, clenching his fists as he disappeared into what appeared to be a restroom.

Rin looked around the gigantic office, which had an entire wall of glass behind the desk.

Two other men caught her eye, one eating take out while lounging comfortably on a huge, modern leather sofa in the corner, the other seated at the desk, simple, small bento box untouched in front of him.

"You had a question for me?" A deep tenor broke the silence as the man on the couch set his food on the low, glass coffee table in front of him.

The man stood and smiled at her as he walked towards the door.

"Miroku, take that filth with you. I am not your maid." The man's voice commanded coldly.

The raven-haired male, Miroku, sighed and retraced his steps to collect his discarded food. He walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

She could have sworn she heard him mutter, "Don't kill her." under his breath.

"Miss. Tsukiko. I am honored to make your acquaintance. What can I do for you?" Rin looked over at the man at the desk.

He had the same silver hair as Inuyasha, but his was shinier, less white, had more of a luster. It was tinted blue in the shadows, and gold in the light of the setting sun, which was outside the wall-sized window.

His eyes weren't chocolaty, like his brother's and hers, but were a darker color. Almost black.

His face looked like ceramic, pale, unblemished, perfect. Sculpted by a renowned craftsman.

_'No markings...'_ "I want answers."

He smirked, pushing aside his bento. "... That wasn't a question, Miss Tsukiko."

"Why am I remembering things that I've never experienced?!" She ran to the front of the desk, planting her hands on the smooth surface.

"Are you well, miss? Would you like me to call your nurse?"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Rin shouted, leaning over the wide expanse of Sesshomaru's desk. "I saw Kikyo shoot Inuyasha through the heart with an arrow. I saw YOU come to free him!"

Something flickered in his eyes, but it was gone too fast for Rin to identify it. "You aren't well in the head. I will ask you to leave, before I escort you out myself."

"... You know what I'm talking about." That emotion flashed in his dark eyes again. "You do! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Sesshomaru stood, walking slowly around the desk, until he was towering over her petite from. He leaned over, trying to smother her with his sheer presence.

"It would be wise to leave. Now." He said in a cold, deadly cold, voice.

Rin's eyes were drawn to his left cheek. There was something faint there. A rosy stripe across the razor-sharp cheekbone.

Without thinking, her hand shot out, swiping a finger across it. A streak of dark magenta appeared, on the path her fingertip had taken.

She gasped, eyes wide. "W-What...?"

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru roared, his emotionless mask cracking, pure rage contorting his perfect features.

Rin backed away, slowly. "What... are you?"

He composed himself, cupping his cheek to hide it from her view. "I am a man with simple tattoos."

She looked at her index finger, seeing pale makeup covering the tip. "Why were you two alive back then?... WHAT ARE YOU TWO?" Rin screamed, backing against the wall.

Sesshomaru followed, looking her over. "Kikyo's reiki survived to lead you to us. Why?" He murmured, pinning her against the wall, scrutinizing her.

"Please... I won't tell anyone. Just please, don't kill me." She sobbed out, leaning farther against the wall and he began to investigate her throat.

He pulled back, sneering at her. "You are nothing special. Just a normal, pathetic human."

"Just... tell me what you are."

"I am not human. I am a demon. There. You have obtained the requested information, you may depart without any hindrance."

Rin stared at the tall man, vision blurring, room spinning as she promptly passed out.

**888888888888888888888**

**Okay! Another chapter posted. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-D.O.C**


	4. The Taishos

**I know, I know... Plot holes abound!**

** But, this is a story I want to do completely on my own, you know, test my skills as a writer.**

**My other stories, I've had people helping me write chapters.**

**But not this one! Feel free to provide constructive criticism to help me out, though!**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888888**

**I own only this plot!**

**88888888888888888888888**

Rin's eyes cracked open.

_'Did I pass out again?'_

She looked around in confusion. She was laying down on a cold leather couch, bright lights shone from above her.

"You're awake, Miss Tsukiko."

Her head whipped around, the voice terrifying her for a moment.

A man was seated at a desk, about thirty feet away from her. Everything suddenly came back to her.

That man was Sesshomaru Taisho... the inhuman male who knew about her operation.

His cold black eyes surveyed her. "Tell me about yourself."

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself. What you do for a living, what your family is like." Sesshomaru sighed, toying with a small carton of take out, white cardboard contrasting starkly against the black, polished wood of his desk.

Rin found herself mesmerized by the chopsticks protruding from the opening of the box. She was so hungry... "What time is it?"

"Nearly two A.M. Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru." A voice emerged from the glass door of the office. It opened, and a second man walked in, carrying two more cartons. Inuyasha...

"Here. I didn't want you to starve. I'm too hungry to share, and that icy prick over there would never give you a scrap of food." Inuyasha growled, handing over a box of steamed rice and chicken.

"Thank you, so much." Rin immediately started scarfing down the food, while Inuyasha sat down on the other end of the enormous couch, far away from her.

"Miss Tsukiko... will you not answer me?" Sesshomaru said after a while.

"Let's see..." Rin, wanting to be polite, humored him. "I work as a waitress at a local restaurant. It's not the best, but it pays the bills."

"Do you have a family?" Sesshomaru was now leaning forward slightly.

"No."

His eyes narrowed. "Everyone has parents."

"Not me. I was adopted after mine passed away, and then my adoptive parents passed as well, when I was nineteen."

His eyes didn't soften in the slightest, but she felt Inuyasha scoot over to pat her shoulder soothingly.

"My adoptive brother, Hojo, is 30. I haven't talked to him since the operation."

"Husband? Boyfriend?" The president of the computer company inquired. After a moment, he added, "... Girlfriend?"

"No, no, and: I'm not a lesbian." She sighed. "Why do you even want to know this?" He didn't answer her.

"Hmmm..." Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and rubbing his smooth chin thoughtfully. "So there is a chance no one would know you are gone. Aside from a few coworkers and a, quote-unquote, brother."

Rin's blood ran cold.

Inuyasha stood. "Stop it, asshole. You're scaring her."

"I want to know why Kikyo wasn't exactly dead, Inuyasha."

"Me too, damn it! But don't be such a bitch about it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but what are you two, exactly?"

They both looked at her, strange expressions on their faces. Sesshomaru spoke up. "I already shared this with you."

Rin shook her head, laughing coldly. "Do you really think I can believe you?"

Sesshomaru made a move to stand up, gaze ominous. "Are you calling me a liar?" His voice was chilling her to the bone.

They exchanged frigid glares for a few minutes, neither one wanting to lose this mental battle.

Inuyasha snarled. "ENOUGH."

He glared at his brother. "The bastard is a youkai. I'm a hanyou." He said simply.

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALM?!" Rin screamed, jumping up, head spinning.

"You're not the first we have told." The older of the two spoke. "The woman whose scent was on you, Sango. She knows. As does Miroku. And a few others."

Rin's head was throbbing, aching so badly. "Was Kikyo a youkai, too?" She whispered. She couldn't believe it! The star species of her bedtime stories as a child- were REAL!

"She was a miko."

"Priestess... What does that have to do with these memories?" Rin pointed at her head to emphasize her words.

"She had... powers." Rin nodded at the words, recalling the light that healed Inuyasha several times. "And those powers stayed alive, after she was gone."

"You are her husband." She pointed at the man in front of her.

Inuyasha inclined his head, confirming this fact with a grunt. "Mate. She _was_ my mate."

"I remember you two having a wedding."

Inuyasha's face turned bright red. "Oh my kami... please tell me that you didn't see the wedding night..."

"No... thank goodness I didn't..." Rin muttered, her own cheeks pink.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, capturing their attention. "You are a normal human woman, a waitress, with no family. I don't understand how this happened, but it did."

He snapped his fingers. "Inuyasha. Go take out your contacts. Unpin your hair."

Inuyasha nodded, disappearing into the bathroom for a few moments, coming out and shaking his hair.

His bangs flitted about, two peaks becoming visible.

"These are Inuyasha's ears. They are that of a dog's." Sesshomaru stood and pointed to the top of his brother's head, like an Anatomy teacher would.

"Golden in color, with slit pupils." He pointed to the eyes.

He pried open the other man's jaws with one hand. "Fangs."

Holding up a hand of his brother's, topped with sharp nails, which had grown during the time she had been asleep, Sesshomaru declared: "Claws."

Rin absorbed all of this information, eyes wide. "Wow... Do you have stuff like that, Taisho-sama?" She remembered what Sango had called him.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He corrected, keeping the honorific. "And no, I do not. I am not a hanyou."

Rin flopped back down onto the couch, disbelieving. "I must be asleep. Demons aren't real. Demons aren't real!"

She held her head in a vice-tight grip, drawing her knees to her chest. "I must be going insane!"

A hand grabbed her hair, ripping her face upwards to meet black eyes, which were filled with malice. "You will not be leaving. If you tell a soul about any of this, I would be ruined."

He ran a hand down her throat, teasing, before cupping it and making her squeak as air was forced outwards.

"Hurt her, and you'll wish you were never born." Inuyasha growled, not liking where this was going. By the end of the night, there would be a dead girl in his brother's office. And Rin was too nice to meet that fate!

"I already hold that desire, little brother." He released his hold, straightening and looking down at Rin with contempt.

Rin gasped for oxygen and looked up at Sesshomaru. "I w-won't tell anyone..."

He simply narrowed his eyes. "Inuyasha. Escort her out."

The younger brother's eyes widened. Sesshomaru was actually letting her go?! "But it's three A.M.!"

"I don't care how she gets home, or if she gets home. I want her out." He turned, walking to the desk and sat the computer, beginning to ignore the other two people in the room.

Inuyasha whispered an apology, shoving her out the door.

As Rin looked back, she saw Sesshomaru's dark eyes studying her from the corners of his eyes.

Not with anger or disdain, but with calmness, almost mild interest.

The frosted glass closed, blocking off the confusing men, and she contemplated this fact.

_'What's his problem?'_

She walked down the dim hallway, towards the elevator.

_'Maybe he's just lonely!'_ She entertained herself with this thought for a moment, laughing at the preposterous idea.

_'I gotta find out more,'_ Rin rubbed her throbbing temples. _'There has to be a way to stop this. Without being killed.'_

She frowned, looking at the darkness outside, illuminated by the lights of the city._ 'I'm definitely not going out there.'_

Rin settled down right in front of the giant glass door of the entrance, curling up to go to sleep.

**88888888888888888888888**

**Doo Bee Doo Bop!**

**Sesshomaru starts out being an ass, but don't worry! **

**By the end of this story, he'll be a teddy bear for sure! XD**

**-D.O.C**


	5. The Predator

**Okay, I guess this isn't as original as I first thought, according to a "Guest" that reviewed. **

**But it's still MY story!**

**Unless there's another fic that came out before this including an experimental brain surgery, memories from another's mind, demons in hiding, etc. THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY!**

**DID THAT GUEST EVEN READ PAST THE FIRST CHAPTER?!**

**You know, "Assume" makes an ASS out of U and ME.**

**Don't make assumptions, everyone. *Takes deep breath after terrible rant***

**I'm really sorry! It just irks me when people do that.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888888**

**I own THIS plot.  
**

**88888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru glanced down at the woman near his feet.

"Hn." He almost pitied her.

Almost.

His polished shoe met her side, making her breath wheeze out of her with alarming speed as he kicked her.

Rin's eyes flew open, widened with fear.

"HEY, ASSHOLE! STOP IT!" Inuyasha's gruff voice came from the stairs.

"It is four A.M. She should not be here. I sent her home an hour ago." Sesshomaru replied in a frigid voice.

"But it's like you're kicking Kikyo!"

The older brother reached down, yanking her up by her collar. "Do you sense any reiki on this girl?"

Inuyasha scrutinized Rin, shaking his head slowly. "It's gone."

"Precisely. It's GONE." Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, holding her away from his person as if in disgust. "It led her to us. Its task was done. I cannot fathom why Kikyo would even bother. Perhaps she thought this girl could be a replacement?"

Inuyasha frowned at this, then jumped when Rin was tossed into his arms. He barely caught her, both of them protesting.

"What, Inuyasha? You don't think she's pretty enough?" Sesshomaru's voice was bitter.

"There can't be a replacement for Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, helping Rin regain her footing while she remained paralyzed with fear. "We don't have anything to do with Ms. Tsukiko!"

"Exactly why I think we should simply kill her." Sesshomaru smirked at the spike of terror in the girl's scent.

"We're not killing her! She didn't do anything! It would be murder!"

Black eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What if she tells someone?"

Inuyasha threw his hands up, snarling loudly. "I'M DONE! I AM LEAVING. YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH HER."

He turned to leave, looking over his shoulder. "... But if you hurt her, I'll be the one to expose us."

"You wouldn't dare do that. You care too much."

A harsh laugh broke the silence. "My mate's dead, there's a poor girl here causing more problems, and my brother is a cold bastard. There's nothing to care about!"

The door slammed, glass shaking dangerously.

Rin's eyes met the tall man's, freezing when she saw them.

She had expected them to be emotionless, like the rest of his face, but instead, they were brimming with hurt.

He turned the rest of his body towards her, motioning for her to follow him.

They went all the way back to his office, and he shut the door quietly behind them.

Rin looked down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to start any trouble."

A chuckle cut through the silence. "It's Kikyo's fault. You were just roped into this against your will. Like I was."

Sesshomaru sat at his desk rubbing his temples. "I knew she was Inuyasha's mate, but she could be such a bitch. I was actually a minuscule bit... glad she was gone..."

"But things aren't that easy, are they?" Rin sat on the comfortable chair in front of the desk.

He met her eyes, his own hollow-looking. "No, they are not. Not when your half-demon, half-brother mates a priestess."

Rin frowned. "So, I've been meaning to ask, is that like a marriage?"

"Perhaps."

Silence ensued, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at the woman in front of him.

She shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"... You cannot leave, Ms. Tsukiko. You _do_ understand, do you not?"

"Please, I just need to get home. I really, really don't want to be here!" Rin cried, horrified at the thought of staying in the cold, steel building for the rest of her life. "I can't stay in here forever!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "You will not inhabit my office for much longer. After the work day, you will be coming to my home."

Her heart stuttered. There was a man in front of her- a murderous, inhuman, cold, _cold_ man- and he was essentially kidnapping her!

"And why would you do that?" Rin's voice was strangled.

"I do not trust Inuyasha to watch you properly. The only way to get what I want in life, is to do it myself."

"Why not just let me go home, then we can all just forget about this." She bargained, trying to keep her words steady.

"You expect me to trust your word?"

Rin hung her head, but then started to calculate the time it would take her to send a text to Hojo, telling him to contact the police.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched, detecting timid hope in the young woman's scent, rather than the bitter odor of defeat that had been there a few moments earlier.

"Don't even try."

Bitterness flooded the room, and he was content. They sat in dead silence, the ticking of a nearby clock the only thing that broke the quiet.

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock adorning his near-bare wall, noting that his personal assistant would be showing himself soon.

_'3. 2. 1.'_

As he predicted, at 4:30 A.M. sharp, like every day, there was a knock on his door.

"You may enter." He called, gaze locking onto the woman in front of him, her eyes half-mast and teary.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I am truly, truly sorry! I would have been five minutes late, if I had not cut off those humans in traffic!" A screeching voice greeted the pair.

A tiny, four foot tall man strutted into view, capturing Rin's attention.

His skin was a sickly color, tinted with a minuscule amount of green in the pallor. His thinned hair was a dark gray, his eyes a striking yellowish-green.

"Jaken."

The small man stopped at the command, and took the time to take in the sight of Rin. "Milord? Should I have brought more coffee?" He asked timidly. His master never held meetings this early in the morning! He usually waited until at least 6:00!

"It is fine. She is a... new house guest of mine. She will be coming home with me this evening. She may have my coffee." Jaken nodded in understanding.

"Here you go, ma'am." He presented the Styrofoam cup of blackened coffee to her. "I was not expecting a hu-_guest_ to be here so early!" His tone was slightly annoyed, but mild nonetheless.

Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, questions dancing in his eyes. "I trust that your highness shall fill me in on the details this evening during your bathing?"

Rin choked on half-hearted, suppressed laughter. Was this some sort of dominant-submissive relationship? Was the little man Sesshomaru's boyfriend?

"Hn," Aforementioned demon detected the change in her emotions, "Jaken. You are the only servant I trust with my laundry and hygiene."

The human woman took another sip of coffee. _'I guess, since he is the richest man alive, he would have butlers.'_

The short man smiled broadly at the praise. "It is an honor to brush your teeth for you, milord!"

Sesshomaru nodded, dismissing Jaken. He rushed out, tripping several times on his own feet.

"So, I see I have met the comedic relief..."

A glare was shot in Rin's direction, before a stiff, rusted-sounded bark of a laugh was released.

"That, he is." Sesshomaru looked over at her with gleaming eyes. "It is for that reason I have kept him around for so long."

Rin smiled. _'Maybe if I keep warming him up, he'll let me leave...'_ "How long would that be?" She set the bitter drink on his desk's edge.

"... 600- 625 years?" He leaned back in his chair, comfortable with the woman. There was a shy happiness radiating off of her, perhaps she had accepted her fate.

She would have to accept it, sooner or later. She was to be living among two demons, a hanyou, and silent servants.

"That's a very long time." He gave her a dulled look.

"Obviously."

Silence, again, stretched between the moments.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty. And yourself?"

"... Twenty-seven."

_'Liar.' _Rin's face showed distaste. Where had that teddy bear gone? The one who granted her the gracious privilege to look him in the eye?

_'Damned woman. She thinks she has the right to judge my species. Her scent changes more than any other human. Perhaps she truly is mentally ill?' _"986."_  
_

She beamed. _'YES! Progress!' _"And you've known... Jaken? For a while!"

"He lives to serve me. If I hadn't sent him away on that trip to India for a rare beef cut, he would have been pestering me that whole time."

"Beef?! From India?! Their main religion is Hindu! I thought they weren't supposed to eat beef!"

"Most do not eat beef, from what I have heard. But, I needed Jaken out of my hair. The only thing that kept him alive was the letters we exchanged, and the quest for a cut of meat that- truly didn't even exist."

Rin smirked. "You're very clever for a frigid ass." She muttered.

His ears twitched. "And you're very rude for a girl who just had her life spared by myself." His own smirk formed on his sculpted features. "Ms. Tsukiko, it would be wise to tread lightly around me."

She was instantly aware of just how dangerous and carnal the man in front of her _could_ be, because, though he possessed the eyes and features of a human, he was _not_ human.

Rin suddenly recalled something she had once read in a book:

_**Aggressive mimicry** is a form of mimicry where predators share similarities with a harmless model, allowing them to avoid being correctly identified by their prey._

_The metaphor of "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" can be used to describe such an organism, but only when it is intentionally deceiving its prey._

The air was sucked out of her lungs as she contemplated this fact.

He was a predator.

She was his prey.

And there was absolutely nothing she could do about that fact.

**88888888888888888888**

**Again, sorry about that rant in the beginning of the chappie.**

**I'm just a girl with a short temper! heh heh...**

**Well, I hope you like the little passage about Aggressive Mimicry! I wrote it myself! *So proud of myself!***

**Bye**

**-D.O.C**


	6. The Apartment

**I'm a part of this big jazz-band-type thing, and I was playing the bass on stage...**

**I came in too early and messed everything up! It was so embarrassing!**

**I had played my trombone on the first number, so I know I didn't mess with it- but for some reason, the amp volume on 8, when 4 is almost too loud!**

**I had to kick the knob with my heel until it landed on 5, trying to desperately play the correct notes so I didn't mess anyone up, then I viciously attacked the guitar, rushing and coming in too early.**

**Just thought I should let you guys into my life! Anyone who read A New World knows that I love to whine, rant, and rave to my readers! XD**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888**

**I own this only this mere plot. I'm too poor to own anything else. XD**

**888888888888888888**

Rin spent the day in Sesshomaru's office, keeping silent and trying to not call attention to herself.

She curled herself into a ball, squeezing into the corner of the couch, farthest from the man at the desk.

Sesshomaru came and went, bringing her a lukewarm cheeseburger, from the WacDonald's across the street, at one point.

"It is not decent whatsoever," He sneered at the cheap, greasy food, "but you will have to make do with it until we arrive at my manor."

"Thank you." Came her whispered reply.

Black irises met her eyes. "You reek of hunger, and it is not a pleasant scent."

_'A simple: 'I didn't want you to be hungry' would suffice...'_ Rin's eyes narrowed.

She tore into the burger, not caring if it could barely be counted as food.

Sesshomaru sniffed quietly, his shock of silver hair lowering to the phone on his desk. He glared.

"Did you make a call?"

Rin froze, food stuck in her throat. She coughed and looked around her. _'I could never get to the door in time...'_ "Yes..."

He sighed, sitting down gracefully in his leather chair and propping his right foot on his left knee. "Can you not simply accept the fact that you are not going... _home_?" He snarled the last word in disgust.

"The call didn't go through anyway. Hojo's line was busy."

"It doesn't matter."

Rin whimpered, looking at the inhuman man through tear-filled eyes. "Can I at least go home and pack a bag?" _'And get to my phone and call the cops...'_

Sesshomaru hummed a quiet tone, clasping his long fingers. "I guess it would not be of any harm to let you collect a small amount of your belongings..."

He stood, walking over and grasping her arm tightly. Rin gritted her teeth against the pain as she was led, much too fast, down countless flights of stairs. Of course they couldn't take the elevator...

She had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted her to be as uncomfortable as possible.

Rin was roughly pushed out the back entrance, away from prying employee eyes as she was crammed into the passenger seat of a sleek black Mercedes.

She shifted against the door, trying to stay far, far away from Sesshomaru for the long drive.

She gave directions in a monotone voice, silently praying that her plan worked.

He pulled up to the quaint building, a look of disgust etched on his face. He got out, walked elegantly to her door, and pulled her out.

"You have twenty minutes."

Rin nodded. "I'll only need a few." She sprinted up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, quickly opening the door and slamming it behind her, just as Sesshomaru rounded the corner, who had been far behind her, because he had insisted upon triple checking his car's locks due to the "unsafe neighborhood."

She locked the door as he snarled outside of it. "I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

She ran to her room, snatching up the cordless phone and hastily punching in the number.

Rin didn't even get the chance to press the green _DIAL_ button, as the door cracked open, shattering off its hinges, revealing that Sesshomaru had his mere fist outwards, as if he had punched it.

_'IMPOSSIBLE... HE MUST HAVE A FUCKING GUN OR SOMETHING!'_ Rin backed away, whimpering.

"I said to: Pack. Your. Things." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He walked into the apartment, brushing past her, heading into her room.

He seemed to have no regard for her privacy as he opened her closet and extracted a large tote bag, grabbing random articles of clothing, even going so far as to open her drawers and collect pairs of panties and bras.

He handed the bag to Rin. "Anything else?"

She looked around her sadly. She had no photo albums or anything. "Just my financial stuff."

His suit-clad arm wound around her waist, stopping her, and she couldn't help but blush at the intimate touch. "You will not be 'on the grid' anymore. I will supply food and new clothing when you need it. We are leaving now."

Rin nodded numbly. Her plan had failed.

She had fallen into her predator's trap.

**888888888888888888**

**Holy shit, sorry guys. **

**I haven't updated in such a long time! **

**Well... I'm about to be an aunt, my parents aren't speaking to me, I just got out of a complicated relationship, and Iowa has been having a lot of rain these last few weeks. My basement is full of flood water, all my friends' houses have at least five feet of water in them, and the Cedar River just released the highway from its depths.**

**It's a very stressful time. **

**But hey! In two days, I'll be done with another year of schooling, and then I can start updating faster! But then it will slow down again. **

**I'm going to a new school next year... got all the papers to turn in, gotta learn how the hell the friggin building is set up... ugh, I hate this year. 2014 will definitely be better.**

**-D.O.C**


	7. The Manor

**I cried so much at my promotion ceremony! (It's a stupid Iowan version of a normal graduation thing, with a lot more speeches and awards... and it takes place really late in the month of May.)**

**I also tripped on my way to get that Presidential academic certificate thingy... **

**Talk about embarrassing! XD I laughed it off though, and my friends started cheering, so the audience thought it was a gag in the really serious ceremony. O_O**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's eyes slid over to the girl next to him.

She had been completely silent for the entire duration of the ride, and he even had to strain his hearing to pick up on her tiny breaths.

"We will not be returning to the office. We shall visit my home and get you situated there."

Rin nodded mutely.

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly.

They continued in silence until they drove up over the next hill, and a large stone structure came into view.

Rin gasped then, breaking the thick quiet in the car, slicing it like a knife.

_'Finally, she makes a sound.'_ He rolled his eyes as the scent of admiration filled the air between them.

"Is that your house?!" Rin shrieked._ 'If I can't get out of here... I could at least get used to this breathtaking view!'_

"No. It is the servants' quarters." Again with the eye roll. "What else would it be? Of course this is my manor."

They pulled up through the enormous drive way, in front of a large entrance way, made of what looked like solid mahogany, polished like glass.

Several men rushed out from the inside, four of them opening the heavy double doors, postures straining against the weight of them.

The other six men ran towards the car, their identical, white suits pristine, opening the trunk and doors of the Mercedes.

One of them snatched up Rin's hand, offering a quick, low bow, before he wrenched her from the car.

All of their faces were blank, but their eyes showed only discomfort, apprehension, and fear. They were obviously trying to hurry through this task.

Rin stumbled forward, and the man let out a tiny whimper before she caught herself. All activity stopped, from the man pulling Sesshomaru's briefcase from the trunk, to the two handling stacks of files.

Every eye froze on her before darting simultaneously to the tall business tycoon.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment, eyes trained on Rin, before he snapped at the servant who had not been gentle enough with her.

"How dare you treat her with such little care? She is a _personal_ guest of mine."

The servant looked as if he were about to start crying when Sesshomaru uttered the words,

"Get out of my sight. You're fired."

**888888888888888888**

Rin was guided to a large bedroom in one of the many twisting hallways.

She was in awe of the room, and walked slowly past the door frame.

Its walls were a beautiful cream, with red sakura blossoms along the edges. It's floor was a dark brown wood, contrasting starkly against the plush, white rug that covered two-thirds of it.

The queen-sized bed frame was ebony-colored, white flowers carved into its dark surface. The mattress was swaddled in blood red sheets while a cream comforter was folded neatly at the bottom edge.

_'These have to be real silk...'_ Rin whimpered inwardly, trailing her hand over the smooth sheets. She _had_ to get out of captivity, but Mr. Taisho was making it increasingly difficult to _want_ to leave.

"Is it to your liking?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

Rin spun in surprise, having had forgotten about the woman who had led her there. The servant was putting away new clothing for Rin. The closet was slowly being filled up, as were the drawers.

"Of course! This is much more than I was expecting! Thank you, so much." The young woman beamed at the stoic female across the room from her.

"You should not thank me, ma'am. You are the personal guest of Taisho-sama, therefore, you are just as much of our employer as he is." She finished her work with the clothes, then bowed extremely low.

Rin frowned, remembering what had happened earlier with the businessman. "What was wrong with that guy that got fired?"

A blank stare met her eyes. "Other than the fact that he _got fired_, ma'am?"

The guest smacked herself in the face, much to the horror of the servant. "Man, sorry."

"Seeing as I am a woman, I'm guessing you were using that as a figure of speech?" The older woman shook her head slowly. "But, back on the subject in question... all of us have been raised here. Our parents were servants, some still are, and so were our ancestors. We are all destined to be his servants."

Rin raised her eyebrows. Then the realization dawned on her. "You've never been off the property?!"

"Only those who do the shopping have. I am a simple maid. We do the laundry and the cleaning. The man who was fired outside was a butler."

"So, when he was fired...?"

The maid picked up her empty basket, which had previously been filled with the new clothing. She stood, walking out, averting her eyes.

Just before she closed the door between herself and the confused Rin, she replied. "You are Master Taisho's property now, and he **_hates_** when people mistreat what is his."

"What?"

"The butler did not treat you with the proper respect... So he was uprooted from the mansion."

The maid met Rin's eyes. "Because of you, he was uprooted from the only life he has _ever_ known."

**888888888888888888**

**I know, I know. Rin obviously isn't the brightest crayon in the box. XD**

**I'm doing stuff like that for a little comedic relief, because I'm trying to make this a dramatic, serious story. A bit different than my last Sessh/Rin fic. **

**But if it's too serious, then it's no good.**

**Ya dig, homies?**

**-D.O.C**


	8. The Bathroom

**8 chapters up!**

**Mediocre story = Best thing Heather's got right now, sorry. :/**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888888**

**Don't own anything besides the plot!**

**8888888888888888**

Rin stood stock still, contemplating what the woman had said.

_'I guess it is kinda my fault... If I wasn't such a klutz, that guy wouldn't have been kicked out...'_

She sat on the bed, on the verge of tears. _'I get kidnapped, and I still can't do anything right! That poor, poor man! Why can't I just stay out of everyone's way?! Why do I always have to be such a fucking burden?!"_

A knock sounded on her door, drawing her out of her self-pitying state.

Rin stood, walking over to the closed entrance.

"Yeah?" She swung the door open, squeaking when she saw that it was her captor.

Sesshomaru stood with averted eyes, hands clasped behind his back, hair pinned back sloppily. He cleared his throat, looking surprisingly nervous.

"I came to inform you that my room is across the hallway from you. There is a... bathroom to _your_ right," He gestured to his left, "And the dining room is down the hall, to the left, down the staircase, and to the right by the foyer."

"Um... thank you..." Rin whispered back, the words going in one ear and out the other. She was too absorbed in the appearance of Sesshomaru.

He had rid his face of the pale makeup, stripes and crescent marking clean looking and vibrant. She could see points sticking out from behind the pinned locks of hair.

_'His ears are pointed?! It's exactly like the youkai in the stories mama used to tell me!'_ She continued her scrutiny until she realized the man was speaking to her again.

"-in the dining room in thirty minutes. It is ample time to bathe yourself and change your clothing."

Rin blinked owlishly. "Um... What?" _'First, you're a burden and a klutz, now you're a moron. You're doing great, Rinny.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to hers, and her breath caught.

They were the same golden eyes that Inuyasha had, but the were brighter and... so much colder. They seemed like the kind of eyes that could melt a girl one moment, then burn and destroy her the next.

_'**SHIT**!'_ Sesshomaru had been speaking to her again.

"Were you listening?" A deadly tone met her ears.

She shook her head in shame, mute. He sighed. "I said that I **_detest_** **_repeating_** myself."

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "I didn't mean to."_ 'Why am I apologizing to this scum?! But... he's not scum, not exactly, anyway. He did give me this room to stay in... even if my stay is against my will...'_

"You like to think." Sesshomaru stated, finally capturing her full attention.

"I'm so sor-" He cut her off.

"Dining room. Thirty minutes." Sesshomaru turned, long hair sweeping across the space between them.

_'How does he keep that hair so shiny? And no split ends!'_ Rin thought, gazing at the silvery mass, _'DAMMIT! STOP THINKING, RIN!'_

"-unless you wish to starve." He looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk in place on his lips.

Sesshomaru gracefully strode across the wide hall, opening a heavy door directly across from hers, slipping inside silently, closing the door behind him.

Rin absently realized that once he was out of sight, servants rushed forward from both ends of the hall, carrying baskets of linens, brooms, ammonia and rags, vacuums, and other assorted items.

Every one of them spared her at least a glance, if not a full blown stare. One man stopped and, with a bow, offered her a plush towel.

She accepted it, and he was off without a moment to spare.

"Wow, everyone's afraid to interact with me. Fantastic." She muttered, walking out to the door on her right.

She opened it to a steamy room, floor made of sapphire blue glass tiles, the gem-like squares refracting the overhead light.

The centerpiece of the space was a huge bathtub, bubbling at the surface. _'An indoor spring?! I've only seen these on TV in celebrity mansions!'_

She continued her exploration of the room.

One end had another door, opening to a sink and toilet. It also included a nearly bare medicine cabinet, the only contents being a bottle of sleeping pills, a tube of tooth paste, and a few individually wrapped toothbrushes.

At the other end of the bathroom, she found a huge, ornate metal rack filled with expensive-looking oils, soaps, and colognes.

"How am I gonna pick one?!" Rin groaned. She had never been that great at making choices on her own.

Having smelled at least twenty, she settled on cherry blossom scented bar of soap and a bottle of matching shampoo.

She slipped off her clothing before sliding into the steaming water. Groaning in ecstasy at the relaxing heat, she quickly washed up.

Stepping out of the tub, she carefully made her way back to the rack to return her choice products, mindful of the smooth, almost slick, glass tiling under her feet.

Just as she turned, the door opened.

Frozen in place, Rin watched in horror as Sesshomaru stepped in, heading to the other room and opening the cabinet.

Shaking out what was definitely more than the prescribed dosage, he tipped pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

"I can hear your pulse. Calm down." He snapped, walking back out, eyes impulsively raking over her body. He shrugged, seemingly unaffected by her nakedness. "Dinner will be served in five minutes."

With that, Sesshomaru left.

"What. Just. Happened?" She whimpered, sliding onto the floor.

She collected her towel and dirty clothing and returned to her room, emerging a minute later sloppily dressed in black leggings and an orange T-shirt.

She ran down the hall, nervously taking random turns until she made it to the foyer.

_'He may be a weird pervert, but something tells me he wouldn't like it if I was late... now... it's on the right of the entrance way...'_ She thought before bursting into a sprint towards the dining room.

**8888888888888888**

**Since I've been updating quicker lately, I ****can put in random shit like this! :D**

**Just something to entertain you until the next chapter.**

**It's kinda my birthday on the 9th, so I'm going to upload this before I go out to eat with my family, right now, it's the 8th when I'm typing this outro, but I type the intros and outros before the chapters sometimes. **

**This is one of those times. So... bye! :)**

**-D.O.C**


	9. The Dinner

**Hello, valued customers! :D**

**Shit, sorry, was working for eight hours at a baseball game in the concession booth. That was my opening line to draw in the people.**

**They paid me with a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a Soft Pretzel. -_- **

**But hey, people always love to see volunteering on a résumé! :/**

**-D.O.C**

**Random Prompt: "A minor protagonist finds love after a tragedy."**

**888888888888888888**

**Don't own Inuyasha**

**WARNING: Mention of narcotics. Prescription d****rug abuse.**

**888888888888888888**

Inuyasha sighed, his tie being loosened by the maid in front of him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Her quiet tone snapped him out of his thoughts.

He contemplated taking his brother's road of choice. Sesshomaru would have snapped at the woman for even daring to open her mouth in his presence, let alone actually making use of her vocal chords.

He decided against it.

"There is a new, _personal_ guest of Sesshomaru. She... Well, lets just say Kikyo donated one of her organs to science." His words rushed out. He had always prided himself in being kind to the help, and he was used to talking about personal problems with them.

He had been homeless his whole youth, and he appreciated hard-working people. He loathed the lazy, the self-conceded.

Sesshomaru, however, had been raised in a castle, taught, from a young age, that he was above the servants. That they were barely alive, born to serve him, at his utter disposal.

He admitted to Inuyasha once, that when he did not get his way when he was a child, he would kill ten servants for every day his father or mother wouldn't buy him that horse, or that new haori, or whatever had captured his attention.

He would never share something like this with Inuyasha when he was sober, though, this had been after taking a handful of opioid pills in the eighties.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear it as the girl continued to talk.

"Um, could you repeat that?"

She smiled, helping him out of his shoes. "Taisho-sama's guest must have gotten said organ, and now she has found out about you, eh?" Her eyes widened. Maybe she shouldn't have repeated herself. "Excuse me, sir, I should not have been so bold."

"Actually, that is exactly what happened." He cocked his head. "I've never seen you around before, are you... new?" Sesshomaru _never_ hired new people around the place. He claimed that he could only trust the descendants of his prior servants.

She nodded her head timidly.

"The Taishos own my family's grounds, and my aunts work here. I decided that, since I was failing my college classes, that I would be better at manual labor, like this. So my mother sent my résumé to Taisho-sama and my relatives vouched for me. I started two weeks ago."

He processed this information, then smiled at her. "Please get me my slippers and a tank top." He stretched. "I gotta go meet my brother and that little lady downstairs."

She nodded, her strangely colored eyes roaming the room until she found both slippers. "Here, Inuyasha-sama."

He met her dark blue eyes with his amber, taking the items from her outstretched arms. "Thanks...?"

She hesitated, but then realized what he was looking for. "My name is Kagome, Inuyasha-sama."

**888888888888888888**

Rin was startled as two suited men opened the dining room doors, before she could even reach out to place her fingers on the handles.

"Taisho-sama detests lateness." One muttered, his eyes betraying his stoic facade. They held fear, whether it was for his own safety or hers, Rin wasn't sure.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukiko! How kind of you to grace me with your presence!" A sarcastic voice cut through the near-silence.

Rin looked around the extravagant room in awe. The was a long, polished table, and several doors, one door being ornate glass and leading outside to the back gardens.

A high ceiling held a huge crystal chandelier, and beautiful potted plants rested on the black, marbleized tile, near the clean white walls.

She blinked, coming back to her senses as a butler ushered her to a chair, about half way down the left side of the table.

Sesshomaru sat at the head, eyelids drooping even more than his usual bored gaze. He blinked then snapped his fingers, a hesitant servant bringing him a glass of wine.

Plates were hastily brought to them. "Where is the half breed?" Sesshomaru barked, glaring at no one in particular. At that exact moment, his question was answered.

The doors were flung open, a grinning Inuyasha strutting into the room with a meek maid trailing in his wake.

"K'gome, you can join us if you wanna." He flashed a fanged smile, causing the woman to blush darkly.

Sesshomaru's glare hardened into something absolutely dangerous. Deadly.

"No, I cannot, sir. I must get back to work." She bowed and nervously flitted out of the room.

Inuyasha growled loudly. "Dammit, Sesshomaru. You just had to scare her off, didn't you?"

"Your mate just died. You should not be looking for a new _girlfriend_." He sneered at the word, and Rin flinched. This was a private conversation.

"Well, what else can I look for? It's not like I can have another mate." Inuyasha whispered, settling into his seat at the other end of the table from his brother.

"Well, father took two mates. Perhaps it is not so black and white." Sesshomaru murmured, knocking back his wine, slumping into his chair.

He blinked a few times, looking sedated and calm.

"How many of the new pills did you take?" Inuyasha sighed, digging into his food as he studied his half brother's expression.

Seshomaru rolled his eyes, but answered nonetheless. "Seven."

"Seven?" Inuyasha looked genuinely surprised. "I would have thought you built up a tolerance already. I predicted that you would be on thirteen by now."

Rin glanced at the two men. "Uh, I don't think you're supposed to take that many pills, let alone chase them with alcohol." She said quietly.

After a few seconds of being too stunned to speak, Inuyasha burst into chortling laughter. "Please. As if Sesshomaru would be even able to overdose. His body works differently. Sure, this kind of behavior could kill a human, but nothing can kill that bastard."

"Though it is _absolutely none of your business_, I must mix them with alcohol, otherwise they do not work." Sesshomaru glared at her through glazed eyes. "I have not been able to sleep naturally for thirty years." He hissed, standing and leaving the room.

Rin picked at her food, afraid to make any noise, lest the older Taisho come back into the room and harm her.

She would definitely have to tread lightly now.

She was in Sesshomaru's domain now, and it was obvious that no one would be coming to rescue her.

**888888888888888888**

**Do not abuse any type of pills, guys. **

**I've known heroin addicts, meth addicts... but, in my opinion, nothing can be worse than that one person who steals their grandpa's painkillers, or burns through their sleeping pill prescription faster than seemingly possible.**

**But this Sesshomaru/sleeping pill thing comes into play later. **

**-D.O.C**


	10. The Planning

**Hey, everyone!**

**It's Heather, doing what she does best. :)**

**Writing mediocre stories whilst guzzling caffeinated beverages and stuffing her face with fruity Tootsie Rolls.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the fic, and I guess this is going to move slower than my other stories.**

**But at least I'm already on chapter ten!**

**-D.O.C**

**Random Prompt: "Protagonist finds that a major antagonist isn't as evil as they seem."**

**88888888888888888888**

**I do not own Inuyasha characters. I own only this plot.**

**88888888888888888888**

Rin excused herself from Inuyasha's presence a few minutes later, walking slowly back to her room, praying that the elder brother wouldn't be in the hallway.

No such luck.

There was Sesshomaru, leaning against the door of his room, sleepy gaze directed to her as soon as she rounded the corner.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukiko. I wish to apologize."

_'He__ wants to apologize... Since when does the captor apologize to the hostage?!'_

"I should not have snapped at you for making such a _clever _observation." His serene expression turned into a mocking smirk.

"Excuse me?" Rin bristled.

The smirk turned into a dark, twisted parody of a grin. "I _know_ that it's dangerous to tamper with prescriptions. But if I want to do that, who's going to stop me?"

"No one, I guess." Rin murmured, shifting her feet towards her room door. If she had to make a break for it, she could run to her private space and lock the door.

She was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't break down a door in his own mansion.

"Precisely." He leaned his head against the door, studying her uncomfortable features. "I enjoy having such power over the people around me... Even you." The maniac's grin was back.

Rin squeaked, her eyes wide as Sesshomaru patted her hair.

"You are a good little pet. You have not even tried to make a call to the police yet! You will be a good human, and someday, you might even serve a pathetic purpose in your sad, short life!"

He smelled a spike of pure rage in her scent and saw her jaw clench as her fists started to tremble.

_'Why does she not strike me? Why does she display such hate for my very being, yet not act on her anger?' _Humans confounded him.

_'You will not hit him. You will not make things worse for yourself. You have been around him for a total of one day, and if you don't make him angry, he might let you live for a second day...'_ Rin squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered as his hand left her head.

She knew where this was going. Every other man to ever come around her hadn't been able to keep their hands somewhere modest.

She braced herself for the imminent gropes to come. For the harsh strikes to her face. Both of which she had become... _used to_ since her days in foster care, before her 'family' had adopted her.

Her eye cracked open. He just looked at her, confused. His nose twitched.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"It's nothing. Goodnight, Mr. Taisho." She hurriedly said, turning around, still stiffened, just in case he decided to hit her when she was, seemingly, off-guard.

"Hold on." Rin flinched as a large hand was wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from escaping his question.

Sesshomaru turned her to face him. "I demand that you tell me why you are afraid."

"Other than the fact that you threatened my life and kidnapped me?"

"You are quite sarcastic when you want to be, little human." His eyes narrowed, their temporarily glazed quality still present.

"Well... What else would you keep me here for?" She whimpered, looking at her feet, letting the implications fall wherever they might have.

He threw her arm away from his person, snarling in nearly tangible disgust. "You cannot possibly believe me to be so low."

"I don't know you. We just met yesterday. How do I know that you-"

"I would never take an unwilling female," he growled, "that is for the sick, disgusting vermin of this earth."

She nodded, grateful yet still apprehensive.

"Retire to your room, Ms. Tsukiko. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call upon a serv-" he paused, "on a second thought, call upon me. I shall take full responsibility for you, miss. I have not personally taken care of one of my _possessions_ in a while."

She nodded mutely, turning and disappearing through the door across from his.

**88888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru hadn't met such a strange woman, ever.

Her eyes held a spark of defiance that was held in the gazes of demonesses, so many years ago, before their kind was killed off nearly to extinction.

She did not fear him constantly, her scent mostly held caution, which was very intelligent for her to have.

She enthralled him.

Though he often loathed humans for their fragile nature, their weakening emotions, their pitiful life cycles... their ability to die... while he was stuck to roam the earth for... A very long time.

But this little human, she was different.

Not to mention she was more attractive than any demoness he had ever seen.

Yes, the steam and scents of bath products had masked her presence in the bathroom, so it was, indeed, an accident, but he wasn't entirely adverse towards seeing the little woman unclothed.

He lied down in his large bed, sinking slightly into the soft mattress as he contemplated this fact.

She was his pet, now. He could technically do anything he wanted with her, but seeing her tiny, trembling form had made him reason with his inner, carnal self.

He wanted this small human in a sexual way, but that was alright, he guessed.

As long as it didn't run deeper than that one primal desire, he didn't mind taking a female from a lower species.

Yes, a lower species...

That dark grin spread across his face. He always enjoyed a game of Cat and Mouse. Or, in this case, Inuyoukai and Human.

It was clear. He was the predator, and she was his prey.

He could lay a trap, one to lure her, quite willingly, into his bed.

He nodded to himself.

His eyes getting heavier and his heart slowing slightly, his mind got increasingly hazy as he gave himself to the sea of darkness creeping in on him.

Dreams of his new pet were already starting to play in his head.

He smirked right before he went limp.

These pills were good.

Really good.

**88888888888888888888**

**Again, don't do drugs! **

**HUGS NOT DRUGS! \(^-^)/**

**Wow, I need a life, eh?**

**-D.O.C**


	11. The Bet

**No, Sesshomaru won't pressure Rin to take drugs.**

**My chapter said that he did drugs in the 80's, but now he's just taking sleeping pills to, well, sleep. (It comes into play later.)**

**I don't think that Sessh normally seems like the prescription abuser I'm making him be in these chapters, but keep in mind, he _does_ think he's invincible and immortal. **

**And he's arrogant, and he seems like the type who holds himself above the law... **

**He is just so vain, even in Rumiko's work.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888888888**

**Don't own Inuyasha**

**888888888888888888888**

Rin gently eased herself out of her room, the sun beating down from her sheer curtains, alerting her that it was at least one o' clock in the afternoon.

_'Why wasn't I woken up?'_ She rubbed her eyes, heading downstairs to try to find some food.

She smirked at her extravagant surroundings. _'Well, for now, this is technically my mansion. And since I... belong to Sesshomaru,'_ Her expression soured for a moment, but then brightened again, _'everyone has to listen to me! It's sorta like a hotel! And I'll check out soon...'_

She broke into a brisk run down the large expanse of stairs, and skidded to a stop in front of the dining room.

She pulled against the door, but it didn't budge.

_'It's locked?'_ She frowned. _'I don't see a keyhole anywhere...'_

A pale hand reached around her, pulling the door open easily. She looked up to see the man who had dragged her here.

Rin immediately dropped her gaze, twiddling her thumbs in uneasiness.

"The doors are very heavy, on this floor. It is to avoid disturbances, and block noises from the servants' quarters." Sesshomaru spoke softly, still holding the door for her. "You may proceed, Ms. Tsukiko. The dining room and kitchen are yours to partake in."

She skittered past the tall man, averting her gaze from his to hide her shock.

That door had felt like a slab of concrete covered in thick pieces of ironwood! It had been so heavy that she couldn't even make it shake, let alone have a prayer of actually opening it.

But the older Taisho had swung it open easily with one hand, when it took at least two men to open one door the night before.

This was starting to really scare her. Why couldn't she have kept silent about all of this?

She would have never met this horrible creature, and she would be at home, her own home.

She had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Don't worry." A sigh met her ears.

Rin's head snapped to Sesshomaru, whose hand was pressing a sleek phone to his ear. She didn't mean to listen in, but her curiosity was piqued.

"Sango, I am the president, you _do_ realize that I can take a day off whenever I wish... Then cancel the meeting!... I don't give a damn who wants a contract... Well, if he wants it so badly, he can wait until tomorrow... You seem to be forgetting who holds the paychecks... Yes, yes, it would, indeed, be wise to lower your voice." His gaze slid to her, golden orbs frigid.

"I have a more important engagement as of two days ago... You are the one who sent up the Tsukiko woman in the first place... Of course she _found out_," He hissed. "Well, tell Miroku to have the Sasaki contract on my desk... I will be in tomorrow..." He hung up, still piercing Rin with that calculative stare.

"Work?" Rin inquired, shrinking back from him.

"Hn. The receptionist seems to have realized your reason for finding my brother and myself."

She hung her head. "I didn't mean to cause any troub-"

"Ah, but you did, and there's nothing we can do about that." He sat her down in the chair on the right side of the head of the table. "Now, do you wish to tell me what truly happened?" He asked, sitting down in his seat.

She sighed, relaying her tale of insanity, half-expecting him to scoff at her seemingly preposterous story and then proceed to kill her in cold blood.

But, throughout the duration of the anecdote, he sat quietly, occasionally grunting or smiling softly at the memories she told of.

When she was finished, Rin held her breath, awaiting his verdict.

"You are strong human, Ms. Tsukiko." Sesshomaru murmured, standing. "Come with me."

They both stood, walking out of the dining room, up the stairs to the third floor, making a beeline for a room that looked like a study.

It's walls were lined with bookshelves, except for the far wall, which was simply a large window.

It was a smaller version of his office, but with plush, dark gray carpet instead of frosty, steel-gray, and cozy wooden bookshelves almost completely covered the cream-colored drywall, as opposed to the walls consisting of white brick.

Rin immediately fell in love.

"I-Is this a complete shelf dedicated to Edgar Allan Poe?!" She gaped, trailing her hand over the leather spines of the old books, still in remarkable condition.

"Hn, of course. I enjoy his morbid stanzas. It makes me feel as if I am not the most insane person." He chuckled warmly.

"Shakespeare, Stephen King, Emily Dickinson, Robert Frost, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, J.D. Salinger..." She rattled off the famous names, a few foreign to her tongue.

She opened a hardback copy of_ 'The Catcher in the Rye.'_

"Is this French?" She murmured, looking at the title page, which displayed a different title than the cover.

He nodded, proud that she was enjoying his personal library. "I had all of these covers rebound in our native language a long time ago, so it would be more... fun to open them and be surprised with the language one would have to read in. It is a private game between my brother and me."

"Really?" She cocked her head, still studying the foreign language, trying to recall what she had learned in her two years of French class in high school.

"We would choose a book for each other to read, and then we would have to grab the first copy we could get our hands on. The first to read it and translate the whole book to Japanese would win a large amount of money, or a favor from the loser. Inuyasha still owes me twelve favors."

"What if you just took from the internet?"

"There was rule number four. We had to hand write the entire thing."

"So, there are no Japanese translations in here?" Rin asked, frowning. She was hoping that she could read some during her stay.

"There are. Those were the, quote-unquote, lucky copies."

Rin slid the book back in its place among its fellow copies, all of them different colors of leather, but displaying the same titles. "But isn't that an unfair advantage?"

"No, we made our choice right when we were told what book we would be reading. There was no waiting period, so we couldn't exactly plan which copy we were going to take, especially when the other could already be on page twenty of his while we are still looking through various books." He smirked. "Besides, copying straight from the book is awful. It is so tedious, while reading in Swedish and converting it to Japanese is much more fun."

Rin looked at her captor. He really wasn't so cold at all.

He liked brain teasers as much as she did, and he actually made bets with his brother. They did brotherly things together. The only side Rin had saw was the side of Sesshomaru that insulted Inuyasha constantly.

_'Great, I've been here less than two days, and I've already gone soft. What about that way out of here?... I can find a phone later... But, seriously. I guess Sesshomaru could be worse. A lot worse. Why not just ride it out until I get my hands on a phone and get a hold of Hojo?... Yeah, that's a better idea...'_

"Would you like to play a round?"

She looked up at him. "What are we playing for?" _'Please... Freedom...'_

He read the hope in her gaze and shook his head. "How about we play for a kiss?"

Rin's eyes widened. "No. I'm not doing that." She trembled. She didn't want to be taken advantage of by any man.

"Well, they do not cost any money," Sesshomaru cocked his head. "And I never said a _romantic_ kiss. It could be a kiss on the hand, the cheek, the forehead. It is the... thought that counts."

Rin mulled this over, "I-I guess that could be okay..."

He smirked.

_'Step one of plan: Check.'_

**888888888888888888888**

**Had a whole rant here, but deleted it.**

**I'm already found annoying anyway, so I'm not going to add to the load.**

***Ironwood- types of wood that are so heavy, they actually sink when placed in water***

**-D.O.C**


	12. The Winner

**Had to get my blood drawn.**

**Blood and needles = My worst enemies**

**I passed out as soon as they uncapped the syringe. XD**

**It happens every time...**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters**

**888888888888888**

Sesshomaru grinned broadly as she told him what book he was to read.

"_Pride and Prejudice_? And to think, I gave you a book two hundred pages shorter."

"What's my book?" Rin asked, brow furrowed.

"_The Scarlet Letter,_" He smirked, "but I am able to finish a four hundred twelve page book quickly. Much more quickly than you can finish one hundred eighty pages."

Rin scowled, but then realized something. He had said_ 'The Scarlet Letter'_!

She had read that book about thirty times since high school! She had owned a copy up until the day before. She nearly had it memorized!

Sure, he might have read his assigned book one thousand times, because he was so old, but they still had to_ read_ it for the game.

Well, he would have to read his. She was going to use her memorized parts to win the contest, and show him just who was pathetic.

"Ready, set... Go." Sesshomaru crossed his study in one long-legged stride, immediately finding his copy, then striding back to his desk, taking a seat in the plush chair.

He pulled two thick pads of lined paper from his drawer, along with two expensive-looking metal pens.

Rin skimmed her eyes across the shelves, finding the cluster of Nathaniel Hawthorne novels. Grabbing the first one she saw, she sat down across from the man, laying her book on the desk.

"I thought that I should be polite and wait for you. Give you a chance." Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin blinked, then shrugged. "One... Two... Three!"

Both of them flipped their covers open at the same time, and Sesshomaru grinned when he was graced with his book printed in the Russian language.

"Ah, my tenth language. Good times, good times." He said, laughing lightly.

But Rin was equally as excited. She may have only known one language fluently, but her copy was printed in English.

That was her second language, and there were some parts that confused her, but she could still do this.

If it had been in Swedish, or Portuguese, or something like that, she would have just thrown the book in Sesshomaru's smug face and left the room, and hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

She quickly started skimming the pages, pulling many snippets from her memory as her pen started to scratch across her paper messily.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left his book, flipping the pages at a steady, fast pace, his hand seemingly moving on its own accord as it flowed on his pad of paper.

He unconsciously flipped the page when he ran out of room, and his elegant handwriting spilled onto the blank piece.

After what seemed like hours, Rin was on page 98, her hand was on fire, and starting to go numb.

She quickly switched to her left hand, and saw Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirk slightly.

She peeked over at his book, to see where the competition was.

PAGE 297?!

She was only about half way done, and he only had one hundred fifteen pages left?! At this rate, she was going to lose!

He continued to read, smiling when the scent of panic filled the space between them.

**888888888888888**

Rin nearly wailed in despair as she finally finished her book, because as she was opening her mouth to shout in triumph, Sesshomaru cooly cut her off.

"Oh? You finally finished? I have been done for a full fifteen minutes. I was just starting to read the book again."

He summoned Jaken, who quickly sprinted into the room to eagerly judge the contest.

For a long time, the small man skimmed over Sesshomaru's work. "Tell me, Jaken. How well did I do?"

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama... You are missing a full page of the book..."

Golden eyes widened comically. "Pardon?"

"Sir... See for yourself..." Jaken handed over the book and notepad, "You seem to be missing page 298's contents."

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. That must have been when that damn woman had caught him by surprise with her ambidextrous abilities.

Rin smiled broadly and thrust her notepad in the small male's hands.

About two hours later, Jaken looked up in surprise. "Perfectly translated, miss. I guess the woman wins!"

Rin clapped her hands together and giggled. Who was pathetic now?!

Beating Sesshomaru had been well worth the writer's cramp.

Until she remembered what the prize was.

Jaken left the trembling woman and his grinning master alone, walking out while mumbling, "Please, do not scare her, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru laughed quietly at Rin's expression. "Are you not going to claim your prize?" He licked his lips, wetting them slightly.

She shook her head furiously, standing. "No, thank you, Mr. Taisho. I would really rather go and eat dinner, now." She squeaked, looking over at the clock.

She briskly walked out, her cheeks flaming.

"So innocent," He laughed, "it shall truly make this even more fun."

He carefully placed the books back on the shelves, threw away the used papers, and put the pens back into their designated drawer.

_'She is mine now. I will have her soon. I want her.'_

He leaned back in the chair, putting his arms behind his head.

'_It does not matter if she is innocent or not, she is mine. In all ways.'_

**888888888888888**

**Just pretend they speak Japanese all the time. **

**Whatever.**

**And dogs are very possessive. Ha. Sessh is like a puppy.**

**-D.O.C**


	13. The Crush

**I SWEAR TO GOD THAT TEA IS THE BEST THING EVER.**

**I HAVE GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY RIGHT NOW!**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**I DON'T ANYTHING BUT THE PLOOOOOOOTTTTT!**

**WARNING: LOTTA SAD SHIT IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T WANNA BE SAD? THEN SKIP OVER THE SECTION AFTER THE SENTENCE: "Ever since Rin Tsukiko was a child, she'd had a harsh life." AND KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL YOU HIT THE NEXT DIVIDER!**

**888888888888888**

Rin quickly walked away from the damned study, cheeks burning hotter than the underworld at that point.

She pushed past maids who were casting curious glances at her every now and then, but shrugged it off as quirky "outsider behavior."

_'Where does he get off on doing that?! He's supposed to be my biggest enemy right now... But he's actually not that bad...'_

Rin slipped into her room and sat on her big bed. _'He isn't keeping me locked up in the basement, or locked in a single room... He lets me roam around his house, and even gave me permission to take food whenever I want!'_

_'He's been pretty entertaining today, too. He acted like a friend... he made a bet with me, teased me, even offered to give me my prize! Granted, it might have been a prize I didn't really want, but at least he was a good sport about it.'_

She grasped her growling stomach, but she wasn't really in the mood to eat. She could grab a midnight snack later. Maybe get Inuyasha to open the door for her. She was too shy to ask Sesshomaru for help.

Rin suddenly wanted to slam her face into a wall.

_'Dear kami... Is this what a... **crush** feels like?'_

**888888888888888**

Ever since Rin Tsukiko was a child, she'd had a harsh life.

When she was six, her parents were murdered by burglers during a home invasion.

Luckily...or unluckily, in her opinion, for her, she had been staying at a neighbor's home that night. They had heard the popping shots of a handgun, but hadn't witnessed the gorey deed.

Rin had been extracted from the crime scene when the police came, and the officer who had dragged her from the... rather messy kitchen would always have her words burned into his memory.

_"LEAVE ME WITH MOMMY AND DADDY! I WANT TO GO WITH THEM!"_

Rin had been bumped from foster home to foster home, meeting very _unsavory_ characters up until she was ten, when the Hojos adopted her.

Their son went mainly by his surname, because of his hate for his given name. He found it too plain.

Hojo was twenty by the time Rin came into the picture, but he still lived at home, working at the family herbal shop, a college-drop out.

He had essentially raised her, his parents far too busy with the shop and charity events to deal with the quiet, sarcastic, cynical girl they had taken in.

When she was nineteen, the older Hojos had passed away, a car accident.

Their son had wept to the point of fainting at their shared funeral, but Rin had only stood by solemnly, much to the relatives' disgust.

What they didn't understand was that she had already lost the most loved people in her life. No one had ever replaced them in her heart, so she might as well have attended two strangers' funeral.

She continued on her "merry" way, finding a job to support herself, slowly saving up money to open her dream: a flower shop.

The only thing that had saved Rin from the horrific things that happened in those orphanages and foster homes was the memories of her mother and her vast flower garden.

Rin had never had a crush before.

Thanks to the terrible boys in the orphanages, she had always found men scary.

Those feelings only escalated when she started going back to public school, and the boys preyed on her, impolite touches always going unnoticed by teachers.

They found her weak at first, but then she started fighting back.

Her fists, nails, lips and teeth were often caked with dirt, and sometimes blood, when she came home, but that only brought about lectures from the pacifistic Hojos, who only told her to talk to her bullies.

She had never been kissed, she had never even liked a male before.

But when Sesshomaru had made that bet with her, she felt like she wasn't a burden, for the first time in a while.

No one had ever gambled with her, and no one, except her two families, had ever even acknowledged her outside of necessity.

_'Great... Rin, you really are a moron. Your kidnapper plays a stupid game with you, and now you get all flustered, and you blow it completely out of proportion.'_

She flopped back down onto her covers.

**888888888888888**

The human woman awoke the next day, her stomach hollow and snarling.

Rin strode out of her room, and when she came to the dining room, she simply started to pound on the heavy doors.

When no one answered, she scoured the foyer desperately, finally picking up a small, heavy statue that was about fifteen centimeters wide. It looked like a lily of some sort.

Hoisting it above her head, she brought it against the door, sounding a loud crack echoing around the tall entrance way.

Several men pushed the doors open quickly, rushing out to inspect the damage.

"Great, we have to re-stain this scratch, and lacquer it, too." One growled.

Another yanked the statue out of her hands, revealing it to be cracked entirely in two.

"You think we got an extra one of these? He's bound to notice if we glue it. He notices everything."

"Shit." A third mumbled.

Rin was immediately filled with guilt.

"Tell Sesshomaru that I broke it. It _was_ my fault."

They all looked at each other in shock. She had just called their master by his name- without an honorific!

"Ma'am. We cannot leave you to face one of Taisho-sama's punishments alone."

Rin rolled her eyes. What hadn't she been through in her twenty years?

"Make me some eggs and I'll make sure that he never knows you were even near me today."

**888888888888888**

**Rin has had a sad life, no?**

**Well, she had a rough time in the manga and anime, too.**

**-D.O.C**


	14. The Chivalry

**Onnnne is the loneliest number that you'll ever doooooo!**

**Twoooo can be as bad as one,**

**But the loneliest number is the number one! **

**I should get some sleep... Nah, typing's more fun!**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**I own this plot and nothin' else.**

**88888888888888**

Sesshomaru growled as he took in the sight of his foyer.

It was in utter shambles.

The statue that tied together the whole place was gone.

It had been a small stone lily on a golden stand, and it was white. It had been on the table by the stairs.

It was the thing that tied the black tables to the white walls, which drew attention to the ivory and gold picture frames, which related to the golden frames on the paintings and mosaics.

Those gold-colored frames flattered the gold plated crystal chandelier, which resembled the petals of a water lily, which needed that damn statue to match.

Without that damn statue, nothing looked good.

"Where is it?" His voice carried across the entire mansion, chilling all the workers to their very cores.

"Sorry." A soft voice came from behind him, and Sesshomaru turned to see his little pet looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Pardon?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I broke the lily."

He clenched his jaw, but found that he couldn't discipline a woman with such big, chocolate doe eyes.

"... Be careful around the lower level. There are many fragile, priceless artifacts here."

Rin nodded, smiling inwardly. "I will."

He patted her head, sighing and loosening his tie as he walked slowly up the stairs.

Since when had he gone soft? Only three days with that irritatingly innocent human, and he was already treating her this nicely?

Where had he gone wrong?!

**88888888888888**

Rin watched his retreating figure.

Three days, and she was already putty in his hands.

Sesshomaru could say, 'Jump.'

And she would reply with, 'How high, how far, to where, how long for, and what shoes do you want me to wear while I jump?'

All she wanted to do was make him happy.

A large part of her said, '_So he can let you go home...'_

While the other small part teased, _'Are you sure it's not because you **like** him?'_

She blushed and walked up to Sesshomaru's study, breezing in to grab a few novels. If she had enough reading material, she wouldn't have to face her captor/crush for a while.

What she wasn't prepared for was Sesshomaru sitting at the large wooden desk, feet propped on the corner, arms behind his head. Shirtless.

She made an unnatural squeaking sound, and he cracked open a still-dark eye. He hadn't taken out the contacts yet.

"S-Sorry!" She bit her lip, quickly turning around to face the hall.

She heard a light laugh. "Ms. Tsukiko, do not be so bashful. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a few books." She turned, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Of course! Help yourself to any book you would like!"

Rin nodded, rushing to a corner and facing away from his half naked form.

He chuckled on the inside. _'Part two of plan... Seduce the human...'_

He stood, silently padding over to her.

Rin jumped as she felt Sesshomaru's breath on her neck as he leaned over her shoulder, looking at the book in her hands.

"Hmm, _To Kill a Mockingbird_... Good choice..." He murmured.

She could feel his body heat coming off from his bare chest and she nearly whimpered.

She quickly grabbed another book off the shelf, opening it to check the language, then continued around the room in the same fashion, including her new shadow.

She finally finished, her small arms loaded up with books.

Sesshomaru frowned. Usually, a woman would be begging him to take her on his desk by now, but this little human seemed to have iron willpower.

_'Plan B... Win her with chivalry.' _

"Let me take those to your room for you," He purred, "it is not fit work for such a small, delicate woman."

He ran his hand over her forearm, getting her to surrender the novels.

By this time, her face was a dark, cherry red. "A-Alright..."

They walked out, servile workers looking at the pair with thinly-veiled curiosity.

The two reached her room door, and she opened it for him. "Could you please leave the books on the bed?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, mentally crossing his fingers for an invitation into her bed as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho." She smiled, a genuine smile, lighting up the room.

He was stunned, his inner self pausing before retreating to the back of his mind. He, too, paused. No one had ever rendered him speechless before.

_'On second thought... I can wait to take this little one. She needs to be treated... specially.' _

He nodded to himself, revising his plan.

**88888888888888**

**One Week Later**

**88888888888888**

Rin had been locked in her room for the past seven days, devouring the books.

She hadn't seen Sesshomaru at all, it seemed as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet. She had almost started to... miss her captor's strange moodswings.

Walking down to the first level, she caught a glimpse of silver hair, but it was far too wild-looking to be her kidnapper's.

"Inuyasha?" Rin called, and a puppy-eared head poked itself above the banister.

"Yeah?"

She looked around the foyer. "Where is your brother?"

His large amber eyes widened. "Listen, he's not here right now. You don't have to be scared."

_'Um, okay then...'_ But then an idea struck. "Inuyasha, can you let me outside? Just for a minute? I could really use some fresh air."

His gaze became doubtful, but he ran to the front doors, looking around warily. "You got one minute, Rin. I don't really wanna get in trouble with Sesshomaru, okay?"

Wrenching open the door, he and Rin were bathed in natural air, and she gulped it in while her starved eyes drank in the perfect sky.

Her room didn't have a window, and she never really roamed around at night. She hadn't seen the stars in a while, the glow of Tokyo had made it impossible where she had lived.

Right as she was about to take a step outside, there was a chest blocking her way.

Rin looked up in horror to see the subject of her thoughts.

His menacing glare was directed toward his brother. "Ms. Tsukiko. Why don't you go take a shower?"

She whimpered, but nodded and complied, running up the stairs just as Sesshomaru started snarling at his younger brother.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Rin came back from a shower, quickly changing when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it, smiling nervously when she saw her... 'host.'

He strode past her, showing that he may let her stay there, but it was all still his property.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You will not attempt that again." He growled, back towards her as she closed the door.

"Okay..."

A thick silence ensued, until he broke it.

"Ms. Tsukiko... I am an honest man." He turned his head, fixing her with a sharp glare.

"Wh-" He cut her off.

"You are trying to make me go back on my word." He spat.

"No, I'm not!" She protested, confused.

"Then," He faced her completely, "take your prize. Your fair prize."

"Th-The kiss?" Rin whispered dumbly after a few moments of thought.

"Mm-hmm..." He leaned down, capturing her gaze.

She but her lip, but quickly darted in, pecking him on the cheek.

He chuckled at her flustered face.

"Bravo. That was well worth it." Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically, leaning in farther.

He skimmed her cheek with his, whispering in her ear in a husky voice.

"Do you think that counts as a true prize?"

**88888888888888**

**Time skip! Sorry, I can't use like five chapters for each day. XD**

**I wanna take it slower, but now quite that slow!**

**I shall elaborate on Sessh's new plan in the next chapter.**

**-D.O.C**


	15. The Revision

**So many friggin' updates, guys.**

**My goal was to upload chapters 13, 14, and 15 all on June 20th, because I should have had them all done on the 19th. I hope I made it!**

**This is the past Heather, reporting to my future readers.**

**-D.O.C**

***Disconnected***

**8888888888888**

**Generic Disclaimer.**

******88888888888888**

Sesshomaru had spent the last week straying far from the little human who plagued his thoughts.

He had been on his knees, mentally, pleading with his inner self, his usually dormant... beast.

The carnal brute had been pulling at the psychic chains that bound him, demanding to be set free, so he could take that human. He had claiming that she would be willing.

But Sesshomaru knew better.

To the female, he was nothing more than her kidnapper, the one who held her hostage for no material gain.

But he sensed something from her, a timid attraction for himself. That had motivated him to create a new plan.

His first plan was the following:

_1. Get a kiss from the human, to plant seeds of lust in her mind._

_2. Seduce her, make her feel that she is wanted sexually._

_3. Be romantic- create a lustful ambiance around her, make **her **want **you.**_

_4. Seal the deal._

But that hadn't worked... it had made him, the Great Sesshomaru feel... dare he say?

**_Guilty._**

He was going to be spending a while with her, so he didn't want to just rut with her and toss her away.

The acrid scent of hate was one he didn't very much like. Especially not when it clung Ms. Tsukiko, whose natural scent was quite intoxicating...

He needed to... no matter how cliché it sounded, let her down gently.

So he had revised the plan.

_1. Get a kiss from Ms. Tsukiko, to test if there is a mutual attraction._

_2. Give her something special, to make her chase after you._

_3. Share something with her. Make you and her seem like equals._

_4. Lure her in with emotional ties- share your past._

_5. Take her in a romantic ambiance, make her feel loved._

_6. Let her off gently, do not hurt her. _

_7. Befriend her, keep her happy. After all, you have taken her virginity from her._

Sesshomaru rolled this plan around in his head, testing it on his mental palate.

It seemed like a nice enough plan. The fourth step was one he could live without, though.

Share his past?

He hadn't even told Inuyasha about a lot of it- how could he be able to let a woman he had known for barely ten days know about all of his private memories?

But he wanted her.

And he would get her, no matter how much he would have to tell her.

******88888888888888**

He was walking from his car, towards the front door.

It was opened, but downwind from him.

He shrugged it off when her couldn't scent any servants near the entrance, but as he came closer, to was clear that it was Inuyasha who had opened it, his little brother's hand still on the edge of the door.

He raised an eyebrow at this, but then his mildly confused expression turned into one of dark rage.

There was his little pet, taking a step out of the manor, her eyes glued to the stars, her aura radiating maniacal hope and disarrayed happiness. She was on the edge of sanity, simply by seeing the stars, and being so close to the outside world, so near to touching it.

Sesshomaru put himself in her path purposefully.

If she took that one step out, it would give her so much hope of escaping.

So many more reasons to not go to bed with him.

It would open her eyes to how much of a monster he truly was, and make her loath him.

Her head snapped up, and the look of utter despair in those big eyes nearly shattered his control. He beast was screeching at him for making this tiny female sad.

He immediately narrowed his eyes, glaring at the hanyou, who put up his hands in a show of innocence.

"Ms. Tsukiko. Why don't you go take a shower?"

She quickly flitted off, the scent of un-shed tears, the smell of excess saline under her skin, permeating the foyer.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, snarls ripping from his throat, the whites of his eyes bleeding red, irises darkening to teal.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO LET HER GO?!"

Inuyasha mumbled something that Sesshomaru's temporarily sharpened hearing picked up on. "Didn't I just say that I didn't want to get in trouble with the bastard?"

Fifteen minutes passed.

Being slammed into stone walls, having drywall cracked by his skull, and skin being torn to ribbons by acid-coated claws really took a toll on Inuyasha.

But he stood again, bleeding mouth curving into a smirk, coaxing his brother to vent more anger on him.

Ever since Sesshomaru had been the equivalent of nineteen, and Inuyasha the equivalent of ten, the younger of the two had learned something.

When Sesshomaru was enraged, he would slaughter all who were caught in his path.

In order to spare countless humans and youkai, Inuyasha would throw himself into the mix, and amazingly, his mediocre hanyou endurance let him survive those hundreds of beatings.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts as a well-aimed kick to the stomach sent him flying into the stairs, the uneven surface knocking the wind out of him.

He stood again, sporting a broad, fanged smile, goading his elder on_.'Just as long as he doesn't hurt that poor girl...'_

Sesshomaru halted his assault, coming back to his senses.

He studied his hellish work, eyes fading back to their normal hue as he watched blood pouring from the smaller male's mouth and stomach, pooling at his bare feet.

Inuyasha's morbid grin softened into a genuine smile.

"You okay, now?" He spoke softly.

Sesshomaru nodded, inwardly appalled that he was even physically capable of harming his family member so badly. He may have been only the youkai's half brother, but he was the only sibling he had.

"I-I did not mean to go so far..."

He had flashbacks of a smaller, baby-faced hanyou taking the same stance, standing at the entrance of a random human village, protecting the very species who shunned him.

He was close to being cut right in half, dodging a glowing whip on his short legs, not even fighting back. He never launched a single attack, acting only as a punching bag.

His small face streaked with blood, he looked at his older brother with ferocity and determination in his wide golden eyes, even as he trembled with bloodloss, his tiny knees shaking and his thin chest heaving.

Sesshomaru had stopped, breathing slowing, and turned, walking away slowly, but not before hearing humans snarling about how the hanyou wouldn't "die already."

He remembered how he baffled he was by the small half-breed's courage, and how ungrateful those humans were. Inuyasha had saved them all from painful deaths by his fangs and claws, and they still treated him with such contempt.

He focused as Inuyasha slumped down on the stairs, and realized that this was the older hanyou. Long scarred from both his abuse and those human's.

His mouth curved into a slight smile, understanding why his little brother had done it. But, little did he know, he would never harm Ms. Tsukiko. He beast forbid him from ever doing so.

Sesshomaru hoisted him over a shoulder, studying the pool of blood at his feet. Judging from the size of it, he would live, but he would be very sore and weak the next day.

Servants rushed forward, starting to scrub away the crimson evidence and repair the holes in the drywall.

Laying Inuyasha down in his bed, he covered him and nuzzled the top of his head in affection.

He may have disliked humans and hanyous, but this was his only family left in the entire universe, and he intended to keep him alive. Once Inuyasha grew old and passed, Sesshomaru would truly be alone in this world.

Whether or not he showed it openly, he really did care for his brother, and would sacrifice anythig in the world for the irritating hanyou's happiness.

**88888888888888**

Walking out from Inuyasha's room, he caught a glimpse of a silently sobbing maid.

What was her name? Eh, it didn't matter.

"He will be fine." He called out to the hiding woman, who was trying to keep her cries silent.

Walking to his room, Sesshomaru turned slowly towards the door across the hall.

He could smell her fresh scent, clean and watery.

Knocking on her room door, it opened a few moments later, his pet clad messily in pajamas, a tank top and pants.

Her smile wasn't genuine, and he walked past her into the sweet-smelling room.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You will not attempt that again." He growled, hearing the door shut quietly.

"Okay..."

He broke the short silence.

"Ms. Tsukiko... I am an honest man."

"Wh-" He cut her off.

"You are trying to make me go back on my word."

"No, I'm not!" She exclaimed, confusion nearly tangible.

"Then," He faced her completely, "take your prize. Your fair prize."

"Th-The kiss?" Rin whispered after a few moments.

"Mm-hmm..." He leaned down, capturing her gaze.

She but her lip, but quickly darted in, pecking him on the cheek.

He chuckled at her flustered face.

"Bravo. That was well worth it." Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically, leaning in farther.

He skimmed her cheek with his, whispering in her ear in a husky voice.

"Do you think that counts as a true prize?"

**88888888888888**

**Weeeee **

**-D.O.C**


	16. The Rant

**Yeah, Sessh definitely needs to control his temper, and I admit that I've made him a sick, twisted-seeming bastard, buuuuuuttttt-**

**A certain little lady is going to fix all of these personality problems later on~**

**And, no, Rin won't be having any more fits, because Kikyo's reiki left her body once it led her to Inuyasha and... _Sesshomaru_...**

***Wink!***

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888888**

**Lawyers, don't you even come near me.**

**88888888888888888**

Rin squeaked, face bright red.

She shoved away from Sesshomaru, and slithered out the door before he could even think about stopping her.

He had been shocked. Utterly shocked.

Had she never been kissed? Did she not want him?

His nose twitched. Desire. Innocent desire.

She definitely wanted him.

_'So... She has never shared her lips with another... Fascinating.'_ He pondered this until he felt a tingle running up his spine.

Step one if his plan would have to wait, he sensed a prickle at his youki.

Sweeping out of the woman's room, he flitted to Inuyasha's, opening the door to check in on his conscious brother.

"Hey, dick-head." Inuyasha mumbled, as foul-mouthed as ever.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. "Hello, little brother. How... are you feeling?"

A soft smile tugged at the hanyou's lips. "I've suffered worse at your hands."

"Then why would you continue throwing yourself in the thick of things? Why would you try and let Ms. Tsukiko out?" Sesshomaru stroked his little brother's hair back soothingly.

"I had to protect her. It's not like she could survive one punch." Inuyasha scoffed. "Besides, you can't kill me. I'm way too awesome. See? All of my cuts are already gone, and my ribs are starting to heal. After what? Fifteen minutes?"

"I wasn't going for the kill." He cuffed the younger's ear. "I would never."

"I just really want Rin to be okay. She got taken from her home against her will... She just wanted a minute out in the fresh air."

Sesshomaru sighed, and patted Inuyasha on the head. "I'm sorry about the beating. I just lost control when I saw you tampering with my affairs."

A snort was his reply. "I know, I know. She's yours. I won't mess with her again..." Wide amber eyes met hooded golden ones.

"I honestly haven't seen you lose it like that in a while. What's so special about Rin?" Dark eyebrows wiggled suggestively while fine silver brows knotted together in irritation.

"I should have punched you in the head a few extra times..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Nah, you love me too much." Inuyasha replied cheerfully. His expression sobered after a moment, and he sat up slightly to look behind his elder.

"Oh, hey, Rin."

Sesshomaru immediately stiffened, turning to see the object of his recent obsession standing in the doorway, hand covering her mouth.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. B'sides, I had it comin'."

Rin turned her stare on Sesshomaru, shocked expression turning into one of disgust. "How could you do this to him?!"

Watching something that belonged to him defend Inuyasha made Sesshomaru quite angry. Livid, actually.

Right as he was about to start yelling, some primal part of him awakened, one that he hadn't spoken to since his father's death.

**_'Don't you dare hurt her, whelp.'_**

_'So you're alive after all. I would have though all of the humans' purification ceremonies had rid of you for good.'_

_**'No matter how many times monks find out about me, I will be around. I am always here. You have just found a nice place to cage me.'**_

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, fixing Rin with a calm gaze. "It wasn't my fault. If he hadn't been so close to yo-"

She cut him off. "Shut the hell up. You're a monster. This is your own brother!" Rin threw caution into the wind, too angry to care about her own safety.

A sigh met her ears as Sesshomaru slumped against a wall. "You do not think that I know that? That I am a monster? You do not know me, Ms. Tsukiko. I wake up every day, trying to escape dreams that still plague me, even when I'm in a drug-induced coma."

He turned to face her completely, possessed by his beast. _**'She cannot hate you. Make her see how you truly feel. Let your pack mate know how much you loath yourself. Make things right. Make amends with them both...'**_

"All that I see, when I close my eyes, is how much I have hurt my little brother. How many insults I have driven into his very being. How many times I have nearly killed him. How many times I have put my fist through his stomach."

He continued, all of his words rushing out. No matter how much he wanted to stop them, he was putty in his beast's claws. He couldn't resist something that was the true, manifested form of his basic instincts. His beast.

"All I see, is how many times I have reveled in the taste of his tainted blood, as I sank my fangs into his throat, trying to will myself to make that final bite, the final flick of my wrist, the final cut with my sword. To put him out of his pain. But instead, I let him live, again and again, simply to do it over and over and over."

He ran his hand through his silver bangs, rant coming to an end. "You are correct. I am truly a monster, but that is the only thing I am good at. Harming those around me. That is all I have ever done, but it's the only thing I have ever known how to do."

Rin was speechless.

Inuyasha was astounded.

Sesshomaru simply turned gracefully on his heel and walked out.

**_'I am actually proud of you, pup. Your father would have been, as well. He was always one to vent his emotions.'_**

_'Was he?'_

**_'Exactly like what you just did. He would ramble on and on, until everyone in the room was silent. But no one would cross him, for they knew exactly how he felt.'_**

_'Are emotions not for the weak?'_ Sesshomaru inwardly snorted, sitting alone in the dining room, where maids had previously been shining silver and wine glasses.

He had scared them off, and simply sat with a bottle of wine, his only drinking companions being eighty randomly assorted wine glasses and champagne flutes, and a box of silverware.

**'Was your father weak?'**

A smile curved sculpted lips. _'He was one of the strongest.'_

_**'Then emotions... I would guess they are not for the weak... You may have forgotten the earliest of your days, but I remember them clearly. I have been keeping tabs for you ever since you were born. I remember exactly how your father used to act.'**_

_'At least he lives on in someone's memories.'_

**_'Indeed.'_ **His beast retreated, leaving Sesshomaru alone to think to himself, with no sarcastic commentary to interrupt him.

**88888888888888888**

Rin walked into the dining room quietly, eyes downcast.

She had misjudged her "host."

She thought he had simply gained pleasure from violence, from beating his brother mercilessly, but the tortured look in those bright golden eyes had convinced her otherwise.

She sat down in the chair at the right hand of the head, where Sesshomaru seemed to have been having a one-man party.

Selecting a glass from the neatly arranged rows on the tablecloth, she held it out towards him.

Looking up, Sesshomaru seemed to be mildly surprised to see her, but picked up the bottle and poured her some.

Taking a sip, Rin studied her companion, his ashen face, the paleness of his lips. He looked so weak in the moonlight... But there was something else... something more profound in his expression.

"I thought you would want a drinking buddy." She murmured, smiling to attempt to lighten the mood.

He saw her slight smile and smirked. "No, no. I was having a rather lovely conversation with the spoons." He gestured towards the velvet lined case laying in front of them.

She laughed quietly, still trying to figure out what was different in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed, Ms. Tsukiko?"

She shook her head. "I don't sleep much at night, anyway. I'm not missing out on anything."

That's when she figured it out.

They were exactly the same.

Her eyes held the same haunted look at night, when there was nothing to distract her from the horrid memories from her past. When nightmares chased her, even after she woke up.

They were both tormented, albeit for different reasons, but they both ran from their pasts during the day.

But when the sun met the western horizon, they met a dead end, cornered by the complete consciousness they held, even when they slept. They could only run in the daytime, but daylight couldn't last forever.

Resting her hand on his larger one, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"I understand." She spoke those simple words, and those words wrapped around him like a blanket, giving him comfort when he felt so cold and empty.

They sat for hours in the rigid-backed dining chairs, taking occasional sips of wine that had gone warm.

Rin and Sesshomaru had stared at the large windows, eyes never straying, even when they had to pour more wine.

Spills, they silently decided, could be cleaned up later.

When the sun finally spread its first rays over the eastern horizon, they rested their heads on a half-dried, wine-soaked table cloth, Sesshomaru's pills finally kicking in, Rin's mind succumbing to exhaustion and slight drunkenness.

The maids came in to finish their near-forgotten job of polishing tableware.

They were met with the strangest sight.

Their master's hair was matted and tangled, molded to his peaceful face and a sticky, red violet-stained tablecloth, and the small woman who had been brought to the manor by force, her hair was equally as messy, but her face was completely serene.

Their deep, even breaths filled the, otherwise silent, dining room.

The woman's hand was resting on their master's, and by the looks of the red, stiffened tablecloth bunched around their joined hands, the two extremities had been in that position for at least a few hours...

If not all night.

**88888888888888888**

**Please don't hate!**

**I know it's cheesy, and angsty, but you know what? I DON'T CARE!**

**This is how I wanna write it, and god dammit, I shall write it the way my inner self tells me to!**

**FUCK YEAH! FREE CHOICE! STAYIN' UP TILL 5 A.M. IS THE BEST WAY TO SPEND TIME! **

**I actually got inspiration while watching the sun rise outside my window while I was typing this.**

**-D.O.C**


	17. The Ambush

**WEEEEEE! UPDATES!**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**I do not own any of the original characters of Inuyasha.**

**88888888888888**

Sesshomaru sat in his study, fiddling with a pen, drawing swirls on blank pieces of paper.

_**'Whelp.'**_ His beast greeted, deep, rough voice resembling a growl.

_'Brute.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He knew where this was going.

The beast had been bringing up the same topic for the past two days, ever since he had woken up, covered with stale alcohol, his hand being gripped by Ms. Tsukiko's.

_**'You cannot just throw the human away. She is too fragile, and she will be crushed if you do so.'**_

_'Since when do you care about humans' feelings?'_ He snorted quietly. There was no one around. He could do as he pleased.

**_'I don't. Just this female's feelings.'_**

_'Why?'_

**_'She is different. I know how she makes you feel, pup. That ice block you call a heart melts a little every time you are in her presence.'_**

_'Ridiculous.'_

**_'Perhaps you are the one being ridiculous.'_**

Slamming his hand down on the desk, Sesshomaru spoke the last sentence out loud. "It is simply lust. I will not be making the same mistake as my father. I apologize if that was what you were expecting, but I cannot be with a human."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his brother's sudden outburst.

"Are the voices in your head not shutting up?"

Sesshomaru nearly flushed with embarrassment. He silently thanked the kamis for his impeccable self-control.

"Just one voice in particular."

"Woah! He's back?! Tell the guy hello for me! He was cool. Unlike you." The hanyou smirked.

Sighing, Sesshomaru slumped back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I'm not in the mood, right now. What do you need?"

"I came in to tell you dinner's ready, and workers' lives are crumbling without your strict routine."

"Nice to know." He stood, walking out. Inuyasha loped behind him.

"So who are ya lusting for? One of the maids? God knows they've all thought about spying on ya in the bath."

Sesshomaru's back went ramrod straight, and he turned around to face his little brother. "Now I'm thinking about firing every female in the manor. Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Hey now, I'm just tellin' you the truth."

The older of the two shuddered. "Please refrain from telling me any more 'truths'."

"So it's not a maid... Oh, come on... Please tell me that it's not Sango. She's a married woman, Sesshomaru. If Miroku finds out, he could seriously screw with our finances. He knows all the codes! He can hack into every computer and take every cent we have and invest it in rival companies!"

"It's not Mrs. Houshi." He growled. "She is quite annoying. And she wears much, too much, makeup. All of the females who work at the office are far too vexatious for their own good."

"Sango, maids, workers... Who else is there?"

"There is no one else. The beast was just tossing out random topics." They opened the doors and walked into the dining room.

Rin looked up from her bowl of soup and smiled at the brothers. "So, you guys are joining me! Great! It's kinda awkward to eat alone at this big table."

Sesshomaru studied the woman. What was so special about her? He was sure that she was just trying to get under his skin, weaken him.

Then she would escape and reveal all of the Taisho's secrets to the public. She could make quite a lot of money that way.

He smiled at this. If that was the case... he could hurt her.

Just use her and throw her away.

She never needed to know what his beast was saying.

_'Step one will commence tonight. Do not interfere.'_

A sigh resonated inside his skull._ **'Of course, pup. I wouldn't cross you. You have a valid point, anyway.'**_

Inuyasha looked at his brother's face. _'Damn it. He's planning something...'_

He looked over at the woman sitting across from him. Realization dawned on him.

"IT'S RIN!" He exclaimed happily.

"No." Sesshomaru leaned back, sipping on one of his customary nightly drinks.

"What?" Rin raised a brow.

"Nothing, Ms. Tsukiko." Fixing Inuyasha with a menacing glare, the older Taisho stood, leaving without touching his plate.

Rin stood, following. "Are you okay?" She called, running to catch up with Sesshomaru.

He kept walking, turning to go up the stairs to the third level, coming to a large window at the other end of the mansion.

Pushing on the pane, it opened slowly, and Sesshomaru slipped out. Looking back at her, he offered a hand.

"Would you like to come outside with me?"

_'Outside...'_ Rin nodded eagerly, grasping the appendage and hoisting herself through the small opening.

She gulped as she sat next to him, on a slim ledge outside the window. "It's really high up..."

"Indeed. But do not fret. I will not let you fall." Sesshomaru smiled at her, then turned to stare at the moon. "It's a lovely night, no?"

"It is pretty," She spoke quietly, "but I'm not much of a 'night' person."

"Neither of us are, but the air is much more relaxing in the dark. It is cooler." He glanced over at his companion.

Rin nodded, "So, how was your day?"

"Slow. And yours?" He laughed quietly. Small talk. The least appealing form of conversation.

"I was lonely. All of the butlers and maids are always busy, Inuyasha is always at work... there's no one to talk to. I also need more books." She sighed.

"A girl like you shouldn't be lonely." He murmured, senses heightening as he leaned closer to her.

She smiled, completely oblivious. "I have something to tell you..."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru raised his brows. This girl was persistent not to be kissed.

"I'm sorry... I called you a monster. You aren't really that bad. You may have brought me here against my will, but I understand completely why you did it."

He was shocked. He did not expect that to come out of her mouth.

"You aren't really that much of a monster." She smiled as she continued. "In fact, you're really nice when you wanna be."

He had never been called _nice_ before.

"And about the prize... it's not mine to claim." She muttered, blushing furiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You won first. You may have missed a page during the contest, but you still should have won. So, you should get the... kiss."

Sesshomaru was frozen. This woman was full of surprises.

Rin quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips clumsily to Sesshomaru's, pulling back after a moment.

"Congrats, Mr. Taisho." She smiled that breathtaking smile, then stood, and carefully tiptoed over to the window, slipping into the mansion and walking away.

Sesshomaru licked his lips absently.

Since when did the prey ambush the predator?

**88888888888888**

**Yay! They finally kissed!**

***Gasp* But what is this? Sessh is thinking that Rin is going to expose him? Sessh is going to hurt Rin?!**

**It's like a goddamn soap opera, up in here, yo.**

**-D.O.C**


	18. The Reason

**Warning: Shitty Story filled with plot holes.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888888**

**Disclaimer Stuff.**

**888888888888888**

Rin banged her head against her room wall.

_'What the hell did I just do?'_

She sat on her plush bed, bedding fresh, courtesy of the maids.

Running her fingers over the silk sheets, she hung her head in shame.

Where was her daring escape?

Her clever plan?

Her call to Hojo?

Her adrenalin-pumping rescue?

Her testimony in court?

She was the _victim_ here.

She was supposed to be clawing at the cinder block walls in a cellar, screaming at Sesshomaru to let her out, to return her to her home.

Instead, Rin was sitting in a mansion, on silk sheets, fed meals that were of higher quality than five-star restaurants'.

She was being held captive by a man who had fine tastes in literature and wine, who gave her everything to make her comfortable.

Books, fine drinks, quality clothing...

But the only thing she had ever wanted from him was answers.

She never knew that she was going to be sucked into a house where blood was shed regularly, servants were afraid of a petite woman, and routine was a must.

She didn't necessarily want to know the whole story, she had only wanted to know why she had been roped into it.

**888888888888888**

Rin was in a field, beautiful flowers blooming around her.

A taller woman was in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow at the utterly cliché surroundings- the blue, cloudless sky, the gorgeous golden sun, the vividly green grass, the perfect blue, pink and yellow flowers.

"Excuse me," Rin tapped on the woman's shoulder, "could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in a dream," A low, yet still feminine, voice replied to her question, "but I have a feeling that you already knew that."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded, picking a pink flower. "I know this is a dream. I would never be some place so pretty. By the way, my name's R-"

"Rin. I know." The woman turned, dressed in a red, knee length skirt, and a white, long sleeved blouse.

Her hair was a straight as a ruler, falling to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark brown, void of any emotion.

"I am Kikyo Taisho, and I am honored to have finally met you." She bowed.

Rin sat down, pushing the two foot tall grass aside. Kikyo followed suit, sitting down as well, Rin scrutinizing her.

"Damn. I'm going crazy, huh?" Rin muttered. Kikyo laughed, the sound hollow, echoing off the trees around them.

"Quite insane at this point, actually. I shouldn't even be talking to you," She smiled, her blank gaze roaming the younger woman, "it might collapse that fragile psyche of yours."

"So why _**are**_ you talking to me? Haven't you done enough?" Rin glared at the pale woman, who flinched slightly.

"In my life, I was many things. A computer hacker, most recently." Kikyo murmured, smiling softly. "I could hack into any computer I found, with just a few simple disks, or a flash drive, or a password from my husband's company. It gave me a sense of power... Until Sesshomaru found out." She gritted her teeth.

Rin raised an eyebrow, urging the other female to resume her story.

"He walked into his study one day, to find me bent over his keyboard, typing furiously, a flash drive in the tower. He immediately pushed me away from it, and started yelling. Of course, Inuyasha came in at that point, and they both started to scream at each other. I caused another rift in their relationship. Like I always do."

"Why were you trying to get into the computer?" Rin asked, frowning.

"It was the last company computer I hadn't gotten into yet. Even if it was his personal computer, he still used it for work purposes. He was always protective of it. I was very curious to see what he was doing on it. Maybe it was just private financial records, which he couldn't trust with Miroku. Maybe it was a file filled with naked photos of his many 'admirers'."

Kikyo continued, after taking a breath. "I was just curious. I thought he was away. But there was another reason."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru had a lot of files on hand, from places they had given donations to, hospitals, things like that. " She met Rin's eyes, "Orphanages."

"Why would he have those?!" Rin couldn't comprehend it. She couldn't think of a valid reason to have those files.

"He was given the records for safe keeping. Some of those places didn't have... newer computers. So, until they got new computers, new roofs, new renovations With the money... Sesshomaru kept those records safe. The hospitals never had to do that, but some of the orphanages didn't have new computers. The files would have been lost."

"Sesshomaru always had a soft-spot for orphans. So he kept those records. He guarded them better than his own life. He gave those places more and more money. But he never even opened those files. They were never taken off the disks. The disks were never even used. Until I took one and put it in my own lap top."

"I-"

Kikyo cut Rin off. "I found your file. I know your story, Rin. I-I found your birth date, I knew that you would be old enough by now, and I found you on the internet. I went to your place of work. I basically became your st-stalker after a while. You fascinated me, Rin. And..." She took a deep breath, "I thought you were perfect for Sesshomaru. So, when I got into your medical records and found out about your disease... I decided to give you another chance."

Rin was speechless.

She blinked a few times. "D-Did you kill you-"

"No. I had made the barrier a few days earlier. I had tried to make it strong enough to repel Inuyasha, but his damn... dirtied... tainted human blood wouldn't let the barrier do its job."

"Didn't you love-"

Kikyo snorted. "Love is a strong thing, but I believe that my feelings toward Inuyasha, all these years, were simple infatuation. If I had truly loved him, I would be yearning to see him right now. Instead, I am content with the present. It would be lovely to see him again, but I don't _need_ to. If I had loved him, it would have happened blindingly fast. Every time Sesshomaru would beat him, I would have been around the corner, sobbing on my knees."

Rin nodded, it kinda made sense. Kikyo kept talking.

"I just wanted them to be together. I am human, I was never meant to live in this time. But Inuyasha kept getting into the damned barrier, while Sesshomaru just stood there, hurt filling his eyes. Eventually, I was too exhausted to live. But... I couldn't let you slip past."

"Why was I 'perfect'?" Rin inquired, skeptical of the dead woman's words.

"Ever since I first met Sesshomaru, he was alone. But you... you're a sweet, vulnerable human woman. His instinct to protect you will come out soon. I know it." Kikyo's eyes brimmed with determination, breaking through the emptiness of her expression.

"Don't fight that attraction, Rin. It could turn into something amazing... If any two people on the earth deserve love, it is Sesshomaru and yourself."

Rin woke up, head throbbing, heart pounding, mouth dry, and Kikyo's last words still ringing in her ears.

**888888888888888**

**I know, stupid chapter. But whatever. **

**I'm really not in the mood to deal with insults, so lay off. **

**-D.O.C**


	19. The Date

**Stupid chapter, whatever. ****I believe that my muse is leaving me.**

**Every time I pick up my bass, I just pluck random notes and I can't concentrate. ****Every time I put a pen to paper, I just scribble until I get too frustrated to continue. ****Every time I put my fingers on these _fucking keys_... I just cant think of anything good to write.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

**Disclaim.**

**8888888888888**

Sesshomaru rubbed a hand over his smooth chin, fingers brushing against his lips.

He had been up all night, he hadn't taken his pills.

Inuyasha slipped into the study, clad in boxers and nothing else.

"Oi, asshole. You're keepin' me up with that shit." He barked.

Sesshomaru frowned. Since when did he let his aura out? He usually kept it in check, even around the manor.

He reigned it back in and grunted at his brother, his glare telling the younger man to leave.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at this, leaning against a bookshelf. "What's wrong with you?"

The elder Taisho bit his bottom lip, inwardly debating whether or not to tell his brother about the whole episode with the human woman.

He distantly realized that his fang had pierced the skin, his tongue unconsciously sweeping out to catch the blood that crept down towards his chin.

Inuyasha frowned. His brother had never acted so... out of control.

Even when his beast took over, Sesshomaru held that calmness in his aura, exuding an air of slight control that was obvious, even to the untrained eye.

His eyes always betrayed his stoicism, showing his true emotions when his mask hid them, but now, they were so torn-looking.

He had never seen such strangeness in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Seriously," He softened his voice slightly, "what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru sighed, leaning back and rubbing at his temples. "I-I may have misjudged Ms. Tsukiko."

Rolling his eyes, the younger brother spoke, "How so? I am intrigued by your confession."

A harsh glare was sent his way. "If only you could sound this intelligent _without_ the use of sarcasm, impudent pup."

"But what happened?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed.

"I was going to do something... dishonorable. But as I was plotting to," Golden orbs darted up to catch his brother's reaction, "_k-kiss_ her, she... she, as you would put it, beat me to the punch."

Amber eyes widened at this confession, and Inuyasha was filled with confusion.

Sesshomaru continued, averting his gaze due to embarrassment.

"She told me that I was a good man, though it was in her own words," Taking a deep breath, he finished his brief tale. "then she kissed me. She deliberately touched my person. I-I had thought she was planning to escape, to get into my good-graces, then to reveal our life here. But... I do not think she is an evil bitch, anymore. She is..."

"Nice?" They hanyou provided, lips quirking into a smirk when Sesshomaru nodded, finding the adjective fitting.

Inuyasha walked over to his brother, ruffling his bangs as if he were a small child. "Looks like the big, cold Sessh has a crush on a tiny human." He teased.

The loud smack of a fist upon flesh rang throughout the room.

The hanyou grumbled, sprawled upon the floor, hand cupping his cheek. "Take a joke, will ya?"

Sesshomaru murmured to himself, talking extremely low, so quietly that Inuyasha had to strain his hearing to pick up on the chatter.

"I will take her out. She will enjoy escaping the manor for an evening..." Nodding to himself, the aristocratic demon allowed a small grin to splay across his lips.

The hanyou smiled at this. Was his brother finally finding, in their father's words, someone to protect?

Sesshomaru looked over at the younger man. "I need sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." His grin grew. "Could you get me-"

Inuyasha shook his head, smirking at the odd warmth in his elder's eyes. "How many do you need?"

The broad smile fell at the edges. "Seven is sufficient enough." The demon stiffly replied, pain swirling into his golden eyes.

The half demon felt guilt pool into his stomach. He must have reminded his brother of why he needed pills in the first place. "I'll get them for you."

Walking to the bathroom by his sibling's room, he opened the cabinet over the sink.

_'Don't worry, bro. I'll make the pain go away.'_

Inuyasha paused before closing the bottle. Pursing his lips, he shook out an eighth tablet. To ensure that Seshsomaru would be completely numb.

_'I can't stand to see you like that, Sessh.'_

**8888888888888**

Rin awoke to a knock on her door.

Opening it, her face flamed at the sight of her demonic captor.

"Good morning, Ms. Tsukiko." He smiled at her.

Stuttering, she managed a, "Hello," in return.

He escorted her down to breakfast, and sat her down in a chair next to his seat.

"I have a question for you." He touched his chopsticks to his food, and he raised his glass of orange juice, brushing the rim against his lips, simply to be polite to the cooks.

Rin took another bite, cocking her head.

"How would you like to leave the grounds?"

The human made a wheezing sound and her wide, chocolate eyes met his.

"Just for the evening." He added quickly, berating himself for not saying that earlier. The hope in her orbs had nearly caused him to break down with guilt.'

Her musical voice reached his pointed ears. "Of course! I would love to!"

Sesshomaru's chest got tight, and his heart started to pound. She was going to be his soon. He could nearly taste those full, sweet lips.

If he couldn't love her, and he absolutely **_could not_**, then he could at least give her pleasure, and happiness.

"I will leave you a change of appropriate clothing in your room. Be ready at seven sharp tonight." He smiled, standing up and walking away to get ready for work.

Rin blushed lightly, continuing to take bites of her rice.

_'Where are we going to go, tonight?'_

**8888888888888**

**Damn it. I'm just going to go to my stereo and blast out Nirvana and RHCP and Guns'N'Roses until my muse comes back to me. Or at least some petty inspiration comes to me.**

** I don't remember doing anything bad to that freaking thing, but it left me. Freaking bitch. Muses are supposed to stay with you and help you, but mine abandoned me for no reason! D:**

**-D.O.C**


	20. The Expenses

**Kikyo didn't have a crush on Sesshomaru, she just felt so bad after seeing her brother in law be alone for over 500 years. Also, she felt guilty because she kept coming between the brothers, and causing them to fight.**

**Just had to clear that up.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888**

**I do disclaim, lawyer folk. *Southern Belle Voice***

**888888888888**

Rin spent her day shuffling around her prison, happily conversing with maids on their breaks.

The one who she was currently talking to was named Kagome.

"So, Ms. Rin, where are you going tonight?" The blue-eyed woman asked, popping her back as she stood from scrubbing the floor.

Kagome stretched, walking towards the kitchen for a drink before she resumed her work.

Rin followed, eagerly speaking about the plans.

"He's going to take me out off the grounds!" She exclaimed.

Kagome smiled at the younger female's excitement. "Would you like me to do your hair for the occasion?"

She missed her girlfriends. All the times she used to do their hair, and nails, and help them shop...

She was startled out of her reverie by Rin's happy squeal. "You would really do that for me?!"

"Of course! I am here to serve the people of the manor." Kagome snorted.

The younger woman frowned. "So I really _don't_ have any friends here."

"T-That's not what I meant-"

"Damn it all to hell." Rin mumbled, walking off with her head hung in defeat.

_'Me and my big, fat mouth.'_ Kagome cursed herself and was about to run after the petite female, when she realized that her break was over, her last break before her lunch hour.

_'Damn. If I don't get that floor clean...'_ Kagome worriedly looked up the wide staircase, deciding to talk to Rin later, on her free hour.

**888888888888**

Sesshomaru was nervous.

What for?

He honestly had no idea.

It wasn't like Rin was going to run off. He did, in fact, have her fragile life in his hands, and she knew it.

But what was this tight feeling in the pit of his stomach?

He could not even drink anything, because his throat constricted every time he tried.

So, instead, he sat.

And sat.

And sat.

"So, Sessho-san. I guess you got the pre-date willies, huh?" A teasing voice floated over to his ears, which were carefully pinned underneath layers of hair.

"Miroku..." Sesshomaru growled in a threatening tone.

The man reclined on the sofa, tossing another dumpling into his mouth. "Hey, thanks for giving me your lunch. I was starving!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to throw the irritating human out the window.

"You just ate your lunch, took Sango's leftovers, and won half of Inuyasha's, thanks to a petty wager."

"Yeah, but mine was fish, Sango's was some weird vegetable dish, and Inuyasha gave me more fish! Fish doesn't fill you up half as fast as red meat!" Miroku grinned, holding up one of Sesshomaru's beef dumplings.

_'You will not throw the human out the window.'_

The raven-haired man chattered away, talking about Sango's and his first date.

_'You will not throw the human out the window.'_

He kept talking, and talking, and talking, one story melting into another.

_'You will not throw the human out the window.'_

He. Wouldn't. Stop. Talking.

**_'Fuck it. Throw him out the window, whelp.'_**

Right as Sesshomaru was cracking his knuckles, unnoticed by the still-prattling Miroku, Sango walked in.

**_'Damn...'_**

After greeting her husband with a brisk pat on the head, Sango turned to her employer.

"I picked up the dress you requested, Sesshomaru-sama," She rolled her eyes, "but I don't think this will fit you. I believe you would be more comfortable in a _larger_ size."

Miroku started choking, and Inuyasha, who had walked in at the perfect time, fell on the ground, howling about how his brother, "could totally pass as a transvestite."

Sesshomaru simply sat there, waiting for them to cease their noise, but every glance at his serious expression just brought about another round of roaring laughter.

He checked his watch, sighing.

**888888888888**

Kagome pulled another lock of damp hair into the intricate braid.

"You'll look good with more waves in your hair, Rin." The worker smiled.

Rin smiled back. She couldn't wait to take the braid out when her hair dried. It would be extra wavy.

She also couldn't wait for the outing.

Fresh air, sky over her head... maybe they would even see the stars!

The chocolate-eyed woman looked around Kagome's room.

Barely furnished, a few photos of a group of teen-aged girls, most likely Kagome and some friends before college, and a few pieces of basic furniture.

A bed, a dresser, a mirror.

Rin couldn't help but feel bad. She was a _prisoner_, but her room was far more luxurious than the servants'.

Kagome noticed her gaze.

"'Tis a simple life, but a good one." She laughed.

Rin giggled, as well, and was led to the main set of stairs.

Right as she was about to head up, waving good bye to Kagome, the large door was thrown open.

"N-Now, Sessho-kun... You know I didn't mean nothin'! Sango's the one who said it!..."

Inuyasha was backing away from an angry Sesshomaru, who was advancing towards his little brother, fire in his golden eyes.

"But dear Inuyasha... Don't you want a hug from your big brother?" A chilling, calm voice drifted in as the youkai stalked the hanyou.

Right as he was about to pounce, Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin.

She beamed sweetly, and the full youkai became perfectly calm. She was just too innocent to witness such a violent fight.

"Did you receive your dress?"

"I was just going up to check." Rin's smile became nervous.

Inuyasha raised a brow. No one had ever been able to distract his brother from a fight before.

"Meet me down here in half an hour." The demon muttered, brushing past the woman, on his way to take a bath.

_'Hmmm... no punches to the face... no kicks to the stomach... maybe he's sick?' _The hanyou thought.

Rin grinned at Inuyasha. "You're welcome!" She called down to him as she walked up the stairs.

Closing the door to her room quietly, Rin surveyed the plain dress bag laying across her bed.

There was a shoe box on the covers next to it, and a small black bag with the logo for a jewelry store on it.

Opening the box, she squealed.

There were such cute, black strapped stilettos in the container! Every girl's dream.

Well, at least it was Rin's dream to own dozens of pairs of shoes. She couldn't afford it, but that didn't stop her wishful thinking.

She immediately ripped open the jewelry bag to find two small boxes.

The first contained a single slim, silver bangle, and the second box housed a thin chain, with a pretty red stone hanging from it, hair-thin bands of silver crossing haphazardly over the crystal-clear gem.

Rin nearly fainted.

The only jewelry she had ever owned was a cheap locket from a drug store, bought as a birthday gift from Hojo, and a few worthless rings and bracelets she had bought from a chain store at the mall.

She carefully unzipped the dress bag, and got dizzy.

A satiny, crimson, strapless dress, the bust in the vague shape of a heart, the waist tight with a band of black silk, the skirt pleated and flaring slightly out from the black fabric.

_'He bought all of this for one outing?! No... he must have rented it, right? But there's tags on them!'_ Rin's head spun.

She had never, once in her life, had such nice clothing.

She glanced at the clock, wondering where the time had gone. She had fifteen minutes.

Pulling on the dress, she looked in the mirror and moaned. It was knee-length, and it made her look... pretty.

She put on the shoes, and was delighted to see how tall they really made her look. Her legs looked slimmer, and she squealed in happiness. She was going to look good in public, for once.

Rin donned her jewelry and walked down to the foyer quickly, pulling her hair out of the braid and smoothing it on the way.

She blushed brightly in embarrassment as a few whistles came from Inuyasha, who had passed her in the hall.

"Lookin' great, Rinny!" He called, and she nodded her thanks.

She rounded the last corner, taking the last twelve stairs by twos, and came to a stop in front of the doors.

_'He did say half an hour... right?'_

Rin heard a voice from behind her.

"Inuyasha was correct."

**888888888888**

**La La LA!**

**-D.O.C**


	21. The Evening

**Bleh. Writing. Isn't. So. Much. Fun. Anymore.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

**I DON'T FUCKING OWN INUYASHA.**

**8888888888888**

Rin whipped around, only to stagger into a chest.

A very male chest.

Looking up, she saw that it was, indeed, Sesshomaru Taisho, and he was wearing a nice suit.

A _very_ nice suit.

It was black, paired with a white undershirt, the jacket unbuttoned, along with the first two buttons of the shirt undone.

A very nice suit, indeed.

Rin belatedly noticed that he donned his ebony contacts, and, as he turned to pick something up off the staircase's railing, she realized that Sesshomaru had his hair reigned into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

A very, very nice neck... that merged into very nice shoulders, on top of a nice back... which ran lower to a _very_ nice butt-

_'CUT IT OUT, BRAIN! ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE... the... evil one?'_ Rin faltered inwardly when Sesshomaru slipped a black jacket over her shoulders.

"It might be a bit brisk, depending on how late we stay out." He murmured.

He walked over to the front entrance, and exit, of the manor, his large hand on the small of her back, guiding her as he opened one of the doors.

Rin almost cried as she saw the stars, which seemed so close she could nearly touch them.

Her foot met the outside pavement, and a tear did slip from her eye.

Good thing she hadn't put eyeliner on, only a quick sweep of waterproof mascara.

Sesshomaru smiled. The little woman was already losing her grip on sanity, simply by being so happy. Her emotions were flipping randomly, lightning fast, so quickly that she could barely feel the change herself. She was just so excited to be outside, to be in such nice clothing, to be in such a lovely house, to be with such a gorgeous man.

He could smell the scent of madness on her, and it made his mouth water.

**8888888888888**

Rin walked into the beautiful French restaurant on Sesshomaru's arm, smiling ear-to-ear.

They spoke to the hostess about a reservation, and were seated at a widow table.

The waitress came out, and immediately sneered at the doe-eyed woman in front of the international celebrity.

After quite a few mishaps, including knocking her silverware off the table, spilling ice water in Rin's hair, and openingly flirting with the man, Sesshomaru confronted the server.

Making the worker break down and cry in front of the entire room, they took their leave.

Instead, the pair ordered ramen from a vendor in downtown Tokyo.

Slurping down another mouthful of noodles, Rin grinned at her companion.

"Ya know, I actually prefer this over escargot, any day." She gestured to her plastic bowl.

Sesshomaru cracked a smile before taking another dainty bite of his portion.

They ate in silence, leaning against the rough wall of a building, ignoring the people passing them.

"I am sorry about ruining your evening." He muttered. "I let my temper get the best of me. I should not have made that bitc- woman cry."

Rin snorted. "Please, if you hadn't started yelling, I probably would have punched her in the nose and gotten you banned from the premises forever!"

Sesshomaru laughed, starting to enjoy the night. "Where would you like to go now?"

Rin beamed. She hadn't expected him to let her choose where to visit.

She had never been on a date before, either, so she didn't really have a good idea.

"I know!" She grabbed his hand, tossing their bowls in the garbage bin by the vendor's stall, before pulling him after her.

**_'Amusing little thing, isn't she?'_** Sesshomaru's beast grinned.

_'She is going mad, you know. She's been through so much in her years, and I've added on to the load with all of my antics.'_ He chuckled inwardly. _'She'll crack soon, and the voices will start up.'_

**_'You only have one voice! I beat down the others, my boy. They will not bother you, anymore.'_** His beast growled in indignation.

_'But... Do you not think she will be gorgeous? She will eventually snap. It will be beautiful.'_

_**'Trying to turn her into you?'**_ The carnal side chuckled.

_'Something like that. A kindred spirit. She'll finally understand my mood swings.'_ Sesshomaru replied, amusement lacing his thought.

**_'There is something different about this one, pup. She's stronger than that. She's got a good grip on cruel reality. I don't believe she'll go insane.'_** The beast paused. _**'Well, as insane as you.'**_

Sesshomaru contemplated that as he focused on keeping up with the woman, who was running surprisingly fast in heels. She seemed to have fantastic stamina.

_'Perhaps... you are correct.'_ The youkai admitted.

"Here we are!" Rin's voice startled Sesshomaru back to the real world.

He glanced around himself, identifying the place as a park, the playground and benches at the center, alongside picnic tables and restrooms.

They were standing in the center of a large field of grass, slightly damp and cold from the lateness of the night.

"Why are we here?" Sesshomaru inquired, startled when Rin plopped down, not caring about ruining the dress. She kicked off her heels, pulling off the bracelet and necklace off, looping the straps of the shoes though each of them, and fastening the shoes together.

"Why not?" Rin smiled, patting the ground next to her.

_'Touche.' _

The demon sat, grimacing. One of his best suits was going to be ruined. He hadn't been out in the elements like this for a while.

"It's just dew. Get over it." Rin poked him in the arm, smirking.

He smirked back, pushing her off balance and face first into the wet grass.

She squeaked, jumping up.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

A duel? Was this woman already off the deep end?!

Sesshomaru raised a brow when she stalked off to the duck pond at the edge of the grass.

_'Drunkards probably urinated it that water...'_ He frowned, getting up and following her. _'Not to mention the water fowl...'_

"Ms. Tsukiko-"

He was silent when a small splash of the dirty water met his face.

"I challenged you to a duel, sir! Am I the victor so easily?" Rin said haughtily, her nose in the air, her eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru fought his simmering temper, and scooped up a handful of the pond water, throwing it in her upturned face.

She let loose an impressive growl, quickly squatting down and running her arms through the liquid, creating a huge wave that soaked his pants and lower shirt.

"I see." He said simply, sliding out of his jacket and tossing it away.

Before Rin could blink, she was in Sesshomaru's arms, and he was holding her over the stagnant pool.

She clawed at his shoulders, but it was no use.

With a smirk, he tossed her easily into the water, enjoying himself immensely.

Pulling herself up to the surface, she groaned.

"I-I think I hurt my shoulder..." She whimpered.

_'DAMN IT!'_ Sesshomaru roared inwardly. He had hurt her!

He wasted no time, climbing into the water quickly, approaching her carefully.

As he reached out to examine her clutched shoulder, the youkai missed her mischievous smile.

With a loud cry, Rin pounced on his shoulders, dunking him into the pond.

Clawing his way to air, Sesshomaru glared at her from behind soaked bangs.

"You claimed that you were injured."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that women are great at fooling men?" Rin giggled, paddling toward the shore.

With two strokes, Sesshomaru reached the bank, climbing up onto land and holding a hand out to the human.

She smiled at him, gratefully taking the offered extremity. "Thanks."

Pulling her up, Sesshomaru smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust demons?"

With that, he pushed her back into the water, snagging his jacket from the ground and ignoring her cries of anger.

He paused in his stride and called over his shoulder at her.

"Unless you wish to catch a cold, I suggest that we head back." He smiled at her curses and heard her scrambling clumsily out of the pool.

The evening hadn't been so bad, after all.

**8888888888888**

**WEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Got one more chapter done.**

**-D.O.C**


	22. The Questions

**You know that someone needs a vacation when a girl who loves writing starts to think of it as a chore. XD**

**I need to go to the Bahamas or Hawaii or France or _something_. I need a break from these crazy bitches around me.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**Don't own Rumiko Takahashi's work.**

**88888888888888**

Rin shivered, teeth chattering.

"I called the driver and gave him the name of the park. He shall be here in about half an hour." Sesshomaru muttered, sitting down next to her.

"So what do we do until then?" Rin groaned.

"I suppose we wait." He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

Rin was still angry about the water incident, though it was her idea to have a 'duel', and they currently smelled like fish because of it.

"We could... talk?" The man cocked his head, and she fought the urge to giggle. He looked like a dog when he did that.

"About...?"

That stalled him.

"What is your favorite color?" Rin fired the first question, surprisingly.

"Red," Sesshomaru replied, "yours?"

"Yellow!" She clapped her hands, much like a small child. "It's such a happy color!"

His lips curled into a smile, involuntarily. "Your favored food?"

"... Candy." The woman admitted. "You?"

"Beef." He replied simply, waiting for the next question patiently.

Rin saw an opening to embarrass the man who had thrown her into the cold water.

"First kiss?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. Why would she even want this information?

"A girl named... Hn, I suppose that I have forgotten her name. She was a general's daughter. And she attacked me behind the dojo one day, intent on stealing a kiss."

Rin started laughing. Hard.

She could count on this odd character to forget about his first kiss.

"And yours?" He knew exactly who it was, but he just wanted her to admit it.

_'Crap.' _

She had been hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Ms. Tsukiko. Your lips are turning blue."

She cleared her throat in embarrassment and covered her mouth with her hand, hiding it from view.

Sesshomaru carefully draped his partially dry suit jacket over her shoulders.

"I knew you were going to get sick." He muttered when she hugged it closer.

"I'm not sick!"

"_Yet_."

Silence ensued, but it was reasonably comfortable. They broke it occasionally, asking random questions, each more personal than the last.

"Tell me why you have insomnia." Sesshomaru shifted closer, trying to share his warmth with the small woman without touching her. He really didn't want her to suffer because of his foolish actions.

"I have nightmares, when I try to sleep in the dark. I like sleeping better in the day." She smiled.

_'So, I'm not the only one?'_

"Why do you?"

"I sleep at night." He scoffed.

Rin elbowed him gently. "By mixing alcohol with prescription drugs."

"When you do that, you don't dream as much."

Chocolate eyes met coal contacts.

"Every time I dream, I see myself hurting Inuyasha. I do not want to relive that, ever." Sesshomaru said in disgust.

"He is my only brother, and it makes me sick to think about someone hurting him in any way. I should have been a better elder, protected him, but instead, I was the one causing the harm."

Rin nodded slowly. "I see what you mean."

"Hn." The youkai grunted. How could she possibly even _fathom_ how guilty he felt?

Taking a deep breath, the woman began her explanation.

"My parents were killed in a robbery. Instead of being there with them, to maybe hold their hands when the bullets did the magic, or to contact the police faster, I was at my neighbor's house, watching a movie, while my mother fought for her life and my father bled out."

Sesshomaru was silent. If he had known... He wouldn't have ever done this. He had known her parents were deceased, but he didn't know the exact, blunt circumstances. She had been through too much for someone so innocent and sweet.

He simply said the one thing that popped into his silver head, the words she had used nights ago to comfort him in his weakest state.

"I understand."

Rin grinned crookedly, grasping his hand.

He gripped it back, unlike the past time she had done it.

Headlights flashed across their faces, temporarily blinding the both if them.

When Sesshomaru stood, so did she, and they made their way to the limo, climbing into the back.

"Taisho-sama! You are all wet! I will hurry." The driver said.

"Please, do." The youkai muttered back, closing his eyes in contentment.

He may have been cold, soaked, and fish-scented, but he was reasonably happy with the night.

Rin leaned her head on his shoulder, seeking heat.

She was shivering, tired, and wet, but her heart was pounding.

Rin was happy, as well.

She unconciously squeezed the demon's hand, and his grip tightened, too.

**88888888888888**

**This was a short chapter, but people keep asking why Sessh needs meds. I thought I explained it in I think "The Rant" or something, but I guess not.**

**-D.O.C**


	23. The Sleeping

**Fuck it all. I've had to type half of this story on my goddamn iPod touch.**

**I have stolen my sister's laptop, and right now, I'm locked in my parent's bathroom typing this in a nest of towels I've made in the bathtub. (Which I dried out first.)**

**SO DAMN COZY IN THIS BATHTUB FULL OF TOWELS.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**Do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work.**

**88888888888888**

Sesshomaru studied the girl.

She had fallen asleep in the limo, surprisingly enough, and she was currently snuggled into the cradle of his arms.

Carrying her to her room, he was about to open the door, when the knob halted.

"Did she really feel the need to lock it?" He muttered.

Checking her person for the key was not an option. If she awoke to Sesshomaru fishing around in her bra for a small key, it would shatter the timid trust between them. And he knew there was only one key. The workers weren't allowed into locked bedrooms, because a locked door meant that the owner wanted privacy.

He obviously couldn't break the lock- that would invade her aforementioned privacy, thus, breaking the trust. He couldn't win.

So, he carried her into his room.

Setting her down on the bed, she unconsciously burrowed down into the thick blankets, which he tucked around her carefully.

Flitting to the bathroom, he plucked a few pills from the bottle, shrugging when he took only five and felt the calming effects.

_'Less than eight? I must just be tired from tonight.'_

Taking out his contacts, he loped back to his room, curling into the bed, his larger frame hiding Rin's.

With his hazy vision, Sesshomaru scrutinized her face as he inhaled her sweet scent.

_'She's very happy.'_ Was his last thought, before he gave himself to the darkness.

**88888888888888**

Rin yawned, opening her eyes.

She froze.

Where was she?! She knew she had to be in the Taisho manor, but this _wasn't_ her bedroom.

A thick, cream-hued carpet covered the floor, and dark burgundy curtains were pulled back from large windows, which nearly reached from ceiling to floor.

The walls were stark white, with black vines and crimson flowers painted across the tops of the blank drywall canvases, helter-skelter.

A pitch black bed frame surrounded her, supporting the enormous, plush mattress she currently resided on.

Dark red blankets swaddled her, while cream silk covered the bed and a few pillows. Some of the other pillows resting behind her were covered in black silk, some in blood red, some in burgundy, and some in white.

She was starting to see a theme going on. Obscenely large windows, red hues in almost every bedroom, and fine silk on every bed she had seen. Even the servants had expensive bedding.

A door opened across the room, and Sesshomaru walked in, bleary eyed, hair soaked, holding a pressed suit, with a towel around his waist.

He muttered to himself while he opened drawers and shut them, extracting a few articles of clothing before dropping his towel to get dressed.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed. She had just seen Sesshomaru Taisho, famous bachelor of the Eastern Hemisphere, naked.

She peeked after a while, seeing him looping a tie around his neck.

"That doesn't match!" She blurted without thought.

She saw him flinch at the sudden outburst of noise, and he turned. "I did not know you were awake, Ms. Tsukiko."

His voice was thick, and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Um, yeah, I am." She slid out of the high-positioned bed, and padded over to where he had extracted his tie from.

Opening it carefully, she smiled when it was the correct drawer.

Selecting a plain navy blue one, she batted away the striped tie in his hand, knotting her choice around Sesshomaru's pale throat.

"You need coffee." Rin murmured, smoothing the demon's suit jacket, smiling at the results. He looked great.

Sesshomaru nodded, yawning. He was far too tired to care about the way his mask had crumbled. She grabbed his wrist and checked the time.

"It's 4:45!" She cried out. The last thing she remembered was the limo's backseat digital clock reading 2:24 A.M.

"Yes, I am late. I should not have gone to sleep."

"Come on."

Pulling on the youkai's hand, Rin jogged downstairs to the dining room, using him like a can opener for the heavy door.

Running to the kitchen, she looked around.

"Servants... wake up... 5:30..." Sesshomaru muttered, leaning against the steel fridge.

Rin nodded and carefully measured out grounds into the large coffee maker. She only needed enough for the demon, not an entire pot.

After a while, she spoke. "It will be ready in ten minutes."

Sesshomaru slumped down onto the island in the center of the large kitchen, eyes closing. "Wake me when it's done."

Rin ran to her room and changed into gym shorts and a shirt, wrinkling her nose at the state of the pretty satin dress she had swam and slept in. She made it back just as the last few drops of the beverage were dribbling into the pot.

Shaking Sesshomaru awake, she poured it into a large travel mug for him, thrusting it into his hands.

"Have a good day!" Rin pushed him out towards the foyer, the confused, sleepy youkai stumbling towards the doors.

"Thank you, Rin." He murmured, kissing her on the cheek before he walked out.

The human stood stock-still.

_'He... called me by my first name... and kissed me- he acted like I was a housewife sending her husband off to the office!'_

She was shocked, even a bit appalled by the treatment, but then her heart soared.

A housewife... That was so... normal-sounding!

She grinned. She finally had a shot at normality.

She had thought about running from him the night before, but he had really been trying to give her a nice evening.

Like a normal date.

**88888888888888**

**Rin always wanted an average life. She went through a lot of shit. She deserves a normal life, eh?**

**-D.O.C**


	24. The Purpose

**I broke the G string on my bass and I can't get a replacement until I can get a ride to my favored guitar shop, which is about 35 miles from where I live.**

**So, I decided to type another chapter while I don't have anything else creative to do.**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888**

**Fuckin' disclaimer, yo.**

**888888888888**

Sesshomaru reached the office before anyone else, besides Jaken, whose sealment spell was still holding strong, even after centuries.

The gray-haired man was bawling in the corner of Sesshomaru's office, hiccoughing loudly.

When he saw his employer, he jumped up, squawking happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?!"

"Sleeping."

The man sighed, "Thank goodness, milord! I thought you might have been in trouble!"

The youkai sneered as he sat at his desk, turning on his computer. "As if I could be in trouble... Jaken, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I couldn't even tell where you were, master! The human's scent was all over that hallway, and your youki must have been reigned in!"

Sesshomaru nodded. It seemed like a valid reason.

"You may leave, now."

The imp smiled, his humanoid face covering the youkai within. "Your coffee is on the desk if you would like it!"

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The frosted glass door closed, and he wasted no time in throwing away the styrofoam cup, taking a sip from his travel mug.

Rin made coffee better.

**888888888888**

The woman yawned, but started to clear up the kitchen.

She felt guilty leaving her mess for the maids, so she cleaned up the counters and coffee maker, then started on the floor, as well, where a few drops of the brown beverage had spilled.

But then, she realized that the trash should be taken out, then she cleaned out the fridge, so no one would have to take out the trash _again_ after getting rid of expired food or older leftovers.

_'I can't leave the fridge clean without cleaning the freezer... but what about the sink?!'_

Kagome shuffled in at 6:00 sharp.

"Goddamn insufferable demon. Making me get up so friggin' early. Making me clean his kitchen. Damn it." She was muttering.

She looked around in shock, waking up instantly.

She looked down at Rin, who was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the grout between the tiles.

She glanced up at the maid, smiling. "It was a bit dirty."

Kagome nodded blankly. "Umm..."

"Don't worry about my room anymore, either. I can clean it!" Rin stood, putting away her supplies, "I miss responsibility." She laughed.

"Um, okay, then..."

Rin left, and Kagome looked at the counter to see a fresh pot of coffee.

Pouring herself a cup, she took a drink after adding cream and sugar.

"Huh, why does it taste so good when she makes it?" She pondered out loud.

**888888888888**

Rin danced around her room, sweeping, mopping, anything to keep her busy.

When she was done, she moved to the bathroom, alphabetizing the soap shelves: from Acai-infused shampoo to Zinnia-shaped, exfoliating soap bars.

"A purpose," She muttered as she finished, "I need a purpose, or I'll go crazy!"

Shuffling back into the hallway, Sesshomaru's door caught her eye.

_'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I cleaned up a bit...'_

She went wild in there- vacuuming, dusting, she made the bed, and then collapsed on it.

"He won't be home for another six hours!" She muttered, estimating the time to be around one o'clock.

She smiled, completely missing the fact that she had referred to her prison as 'home.'

_'I can grab a quick nap... and be outta here before he even gets off for lunch...'_

She pulled the blankets around her before dozing off.

**888888888888**

Sesshomaru groaned as he opened his door.

Sitting in meetings all day wasn't his favorite activity.

He'd rather drink his life away, take up the dreary sport of golf, or even be punched in the face repeatedly.

He walked over to his dresser, tossing down his keys and reaching towards the stack of fluffy towels, thoughtfully left there in the morning by the maids.

Laundry duties went in the order of necessity- towels, bath towels and wash cloths, Sesshomaru's clothing, Inuyasha's clothing, Rin's clothing, servants' uniforms, servant's common clothes. Then, once a week, the servants' bedding, Taisho's bedding and Rin's bedding.

The people who did the laundry deserved to wash their blankets first, the youkai had decided, a long time ago.

He heard a snuffle, and turned around.

There was Rin, curled up in his sheets, sound asleep and snoring softly.

He beat down his rising temper, nodding to himself. She must have found his bed more comfortable than her own, so she had decided to sleep in his room.

Besides, his wasn't entirely against it. Her scent was addictive, and he loved the way it smelled mixed with his own.

It coated the room, and the combination had his blood rushing south.

He quickly averted his gaze from her pink lips, which were parted slightly, giving him a glimpse of the wet cavern they guarded. He growled.

Rin stirred, her large eyes fluttering open.

"Sess- Mr. Taisho?" She sat up, flooding with unease. He had caught her, and was probably pissed.

His inner demon whimpered. _**'She has to say our name... just once... please, just say our name...'**_

"Call me Sesshomaru." He said lightly, busying himself with his tie.

Her lips quirked. "Okay, Sesshomaru. Hey, lemme help you with that."

He almost lost it when her soft, warm hands brushed against his throat.

She helped him shrug out of his jacket, and sat him on the edge of his bed.

His jaw nearly dropped when she knelt in front of him. Then she started to untie his shoe laces.

_'Damn...'_ He pouted.

"There you go! All ready for your shower!" She beamed, putting away his footwear. She had helped him, so they were even for her sleeping in his bed without permission.

"You know," He muttered, an imperceptible gleam in his black eyes, "my shoulders are very sore... could you rub them, please?"

Rin blinked, but her grin never faltered.

"Of course!"

**888888888888**

** Ohhhh... maybe sexy time in the near future?**

**-D.O.C**


	25. The Tension

**I DON'T EVER WANNA FEEL LIKE I DID THAT DAY... take me to the place I love... **

**I don't have any other purpose, so I'll write another chapter.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

**No ownership here. Besides the plot.**

**8888888888888**

Her small hands worked out the kinks in his muscles.

Sesshomaru gave a throaty moan at her ministrations, and she smirked.

"Feel good, buddy?" She laughed as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

He decided to humor her. "You wouldn't believe how good this feels..."

She hummed at the compliment, shifting herself to get better access to his lower back.

Sesshomaru was very happy with the position they were in.

He was lying on his stomach on the bed, she was straddling his hips and running her fingers all over his sore back. He was in heaven.

"Anything else?" She spoke after a while, and he nearly told her to get on her hands and knees.

"No... That is all I require."

"Good!" Rin yawned, her small, pink tongue curling.

She flopped down next to him, settling down into the blankets.

He studied her.

"What are you doing, Rin?"

A chocolate eye cracked open.

"What does it look like, Sesshomaru?" She replied sweetly, flashing her bright smile. He melted at the sight of it.

"I guess you may sleep in my room, tonight. The bed is large enough." He stretched his relaxed frame and stood up, gesturing to her. "But first, you must bathe."

She pouted, but knew he was right. "I'll go first."

Rin grabbed a towel and raced to the bathroom, washing herself quickly.

She made it back in record time, dressed in a huge T-Shirt with her hair wrapped in her towel.

Crawling on to the mattress, she grinned.

"'Night!"

He shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Childish." Sesshomaru scoffed.

Rin pounced on his back, growling. "No fun."

He smirked. He could be fun, but probably not the same kind of fun she wanted.

After he bathed and preformed his nightly medicinal ritual, he crawled into bed next to his little prisoner, wrapping his arms around her small waist, nuzzling into her neck.

She hummed in her sleep, turning around lazily to snuggle into his chest

He growled softly. He hadn't had another warming his bed in centuries.

He hadn't had a virgin in even longer.

The beast within him smirked at the thought,**_ 'I bet she would be willing...'_**

_'Perhaps...'_

**_'You'll never know if you don't try, pup!'_** The carnal brute replied cheerily.

_'True. Very much true.'_ He smiled, running the flat of his tongue down her throat.

Rin stirred, waking up fully at his growl.

"Um... Sessh-Sesshomaru?!" She pushed him away slightly to see if it was really the man who had kidnapped her.

"Yes, Rin?" He answered her huskily.

"W-What are you doing?!" She squeaked when he kissed her clavicle.

Golden eyes met hers, "What does it look like?" He used the same words she did.

He continued on his way, divesting her of her shirt, smiling when she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

He began to kiss her torso, having the time of his life, but froze at the sound of a sob.

Looking up, he was appalled at himself when he saw her crying quietly, her eyes screwed shut.

"What is the matter?" He murmured, brushing his hand on her cheek.

She flinched away, whispering something along the lines of, "Why can't this happen to someone else? Why me? Why me?"

"Shh, Rin, it's alright, it's alright." Guilt flooded him as she curled up into a ball underneath the cage of his arms.

She whimpered, the sour odor of fear filling the room as she covered her eyes.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back soothingly, ignoring the way she stiffened at his touch.

"I will not hurt you, little one."

Her ball became tighter, and it seemed as if she was trying to disappear all together.

"Rin..."

"Why? Why are you trying t-to..."

He laid down next to her, spooning her rocking figure. "I was not trying to force you, Rin."

She sniffled and strained against his embrace but he held her tighter.

She calmed after a while, though she was still apprehensive.

"It is alright. I will not hurt you, my little human." Sesshomaru purred.

"O-Okay." She whispered back, trying to get out of his arms to retrieve her shirt and leave.

Instead, he held her closer. "I may not do anything, but it would be lovely to sleep next to a beautiful, half naked woman."

Rin's cheeks became a fiery red, and her mind screamed at her to leave, that he would hurt her, but she forced herself to relax. If she started to struggle, he might try something, after all.

Sesshomaru purred again, his hands dangerously close to cupping her mounds, but, true to his word, he didn't do anything.

**8888888888888**

**Hmmm... **

**-D.O.C**


	26. The Mark

**Should I write a Hellsing story after I'm finished with this? I need to add some variety. Please, tell me what I should write next. Recommend any series, if you think I'm good enough to tackle it.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

***Insert disclaimer here***

**8888888888888**

He was wrong.

It wasn't lovely to wake up next to such a gorgeous female, topless.

It was quite painful.

Sesshomaru's manhood was pressed against Rin's lower back, and he was desperately thinking about anything besides her wonderful body.

He had been surprised. She had fallen asleep peacefully after a few minutes, and hadn't even stirred while his large hands roamed her breasts.

Yes, he knew that it was dishonorable to do so while she was unaware, but he was honestly curious. He had never touched a human in such a way before, and he explored her body with much enthusiasm.

When Rin finally did rouse from her slumber, she muttered something like, 'why am I naked?'

She was startled wide awake by Sesshomaru's deep laugh.

"You aren't _completely_ naked, little Tsukiko. You are wearing panties..."

She 'eeped,' struggling out of his arms and scooting across the large mattress, throwing her arms over her chest.

She racked her brain for answers, and remembered what had happened the night before. Sighing in relief at the retainment of her virginity, she slid off the bed to snag her shirt from the floor.

"Should have worn more than my regular pajamas..."

Sesshomaru reveled in this information.

"You sleep so scantily clad _every_ night?"

Her cheeks flaming, Rin ran from the room, wailing in embarrassment.

**8888888888888**

Rin Tsukiko was happy when she found the indoor gym at the Taisho manor.

She hadn't explored very much of the mansion, but she was very glad she had found the huge room.

It included weight sets with unbelievably huge slabs of iron, marked with labels from 5 kilograms up to 200 kilos.

A few treadmills lined the walls, along with a few other workout machines.

What drew her in was the punching bags, though. They were "heavy bags," cylindrical bags suspended from the ceiling.

She hadn't been in a fist-fight in years, and had become quite the forced pacifist since her teen years with the Hojos.

She missed it so badly.

Walking over to one, she gave it a pat. It seemed like it was filled with lead bricks!

The next, concrete.

The next felt like frozen rubber.

The fourth, sand.

Walking over to the fifth, and final, she was relieved to find it filled with what felt like rags.

Giving it a hesitant punch, she looked around.

Would they mind if she used it?

"The hell with it." She grinned, punching it harder.

Soon, she was whirling around it the way she had learned in street-fights: she didn't stop moving.

She spun, punching it with random jabs and kicking it hard.

Rin vented all of her anger on the poor bag, muttering and cursing the entire time.

"Where the hell does he get off on making me sleep topless?! And in his bed?!"

A loud bang interrupted her, and she turned to see the object of her anger punching the first bag, the one that felt like leather-coated lead.

He attacked it with a few lazy jabs, not even flinching when it groaned and flew onto the ground.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward her, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"I came to apologize. I should not have acted the way I did last night."

She simply gulped and nodded, starting to work the bag again.

"Your stance is sloppy."

Eyes narrowed, Rin spun, poking him in the chest. "Why don't you go tell that to all the guys I put in the nurse's office?"

"Ten years ago?" A silver brow quirked mockingly.

Rin did something she knew she shouldn't have, but was too caught up in the moment to stop herself.

She punched him.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting that...

Turning his head back toward her, his eyes flashed red.

"Bitch... That is not your place. Submit." A guttural growl pierced the silence.

Rin backed away slowly, holding her hands up in innocence. "I-I am so sorry!"

"SUBMIT."

She cowered, cursing silently when her back hit the brick wall.

He snarled, sinking his fangs into her soft throat without warning.

Rin's head spun, seeing his handsome face pull back, mouth painted with gore.

He smiled dazzlingly, teeth coated in her blood, his bright amber eyes shining.

"Shh... just sleep, Rin..."

She nodded, dazed, slipping into the darkness, seemingly at Sesshomaru's command.

**8888888888888**

**{Backstage with Doc!}**

**Me: *Gasp* Is... Wa-Was that a...?**

**Sessh: It is exactly what you think it is.**

**Me: O_O ... Mazel tov...**

**Sessh: Hebrew? You are not Jewish!**

**Me: So what?! Fuck off, dude. Go fondle Rin while she's unconscious.**

**Sessh: THAT WAS ONE TIME! AND YOU ****_MADE_**** ME!**

**-D.O.C**


	27. The Insanity

**Bleh.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

**Disclaimer. La dee fuckin' da.**

**8888888888888**

_'Damn it.'_

Sesshomaru looked at the small female curled up in his arms.

_'Damn it all to hell...'_

He hated to admit it, but he loved the way her slender neck looked, dyed red with her own personal paint.

It made him quite hungry, actually. In a figurative sense, as well as literally peckish.

So, he carried Rin to the kitchen, grabbing himself a raw steak while the cooks froze in fear.

The workers took in the sight of the disheveled woman, who was bleeding from two crescent-shaped wounds in her neck. They seemed to be the two halves of an animal bite.

When the saw their master glaring at them, they realized what had happened and quickly busied themselves while he picked up the woman, taking her out of the room, along with his snack.

He carried Rin to his room, dabbing away at the blood before laying her down in the sheets.

Sesshomaru sank his fangs into the raw cut of beef he had taken, using the butcher's paper as a makeshift plate.

_**'Well, well, well... looks like someone finally started eating again!'**_

He sighed mentally, trying to beat down his beast.

**_'That girl got you to eat cheap noodles, and now you're eating of your own volition?!'_**

Another voice popped up, rough and aged. **'Perhaps the monster is finally putting himself back together?'**

Other voices hummed in agreement, the loudest being his carnal side.

A third joined the party, **_'_I don't know... If he was, why are we still here? Do you think he'll keep cracking?'**

A fourth clucked disapprovingly.**'How is that any way to talk about our master?'**

**'Maybe it's the opposite. Perhaps this woman is putting his mind back together...'** A fifth moaned, his voice hollow and dead-sounding.

A sixth and seventh screeched in sync.** 'What will happen to all of us, then?' **They both sounded desperate and pained, as if slowly being tortured.

Sesshomaru growled softly. One could get used to hearing voices argue in his head, but that did not mean it was pleasant.

_**'The fragile shards of your psyche...'**_ His beast chuckled, taunting, _**'they're nearly all pulverized! Are you sure it was a good idea to mark that woman? What if she ends up dead because you can't control yourself?'**_

_'I can control myself perfectly.'_

The voices paused for a moment, before erupting in deafening roars of laughter.

_'Whose side are you on, brute?'_

**_'I am on my own. Your body may house me, but I am my own demon.'_**

The other men in his mind all chorused, 'Why did you mark her?'

The beast hummed. _**'Yes... why do it? Does she enthrall you? Did you do it just for the sex? Do you simply want to own her soul?'**_

_'I-I don't know...' _Sesshomaru sighed, looking towards the female on the bed behind him.

His mind became silent, all of the voices ceasing. One more word echoed.

_**'Try.'**_

**8888888888888**

Try and do what?

Control himself?

Make her happy?

Remove the mark?

... Learn to love her?

Sesshomaru was confused, and he hated the feeling.

He calmly finished the meat, licking his lips to clean them, running his claws through Rin's silky tresses.

He studied the bite mark on her neck, the bottom half, made by his bottom row of teeth, was placed right on her throat, the top half placed on the junction of her shoulder and neck.

It was sloppily done, but it was a courting mark, no less.

"Why did I do it, indeed..." He muttered, looking her over again.

He had a month, now. The oncoming night would be the night of the new moon, and he had until the next time the satellite was shrouded in darkness.

One month, to see if she wanted to stay, or leave.

Now, she was crowned with the honor of being his... intended. He couldn't really keep her against her will, anymore.

The mark bound Sesshomaru to his new obligations, and until it faded in a month's time, it acted like a contract. And he knew enough about contracts.

If she allowed it, any time during the month, he could rut with her, or even place a new mark, a mating mark.

He shuddered at the thought. Mated? With a human? Distasteful.

But the mark also bound her, as well.

She could not ignore his advances, entirely. She had been pinned by an obviously worthy male, if he had gotten the mark on her in the first place. A strong male had cornered her without any assistance from others, had pinned her, and had gotten her to bare her stomach and throat to him in submission. She had nearly brought this upon herself.

Rin now had to study him over the courting period, to see if he was, indeed, a deserving mate. This "studying" included accepting his hunts, watching him defeat any rival males, and seeing if he could please her sexually.

Now, he could deal with courting her, but mating? Unacceptable.

But Sesshomaru would go along with it. He was aching to rut with the female, to give into his instinctual pull.

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

Besides, after the mark faded, she would cease to be his equal, and be back to a normal bitch's place. Then he could keep her as a pet, again.

And if he rutted with her, he would make sure to create that insatiable desire within her, and she would be crawling back for another taste, even after the mark was gone.

Leaning back, he patted her on the head gently, smirking when she leaned into his touch, sighing in her deep sleep.

It felt good to be a predator, once more.

**8888888888888**

**Meh.**

**-D.O.C**


	28. The Courtship

**Meh.**

**-D.O.C**

**8888888888888**

**Disclaim.**

**8888888888888**

Rin awoke with a soreness in her neck, and Sesshomaru in her face.

He explained everything to her, but the only thing she paid attention to was the "equality" part.

She immediately asked to go home, and he acquiesced, clenching his jaw.

She spent a week at her apartment, but she had the strangest feeling she was being watched...

The next week she spent at the Taisho manor, due to Sesshomaru bursting into her home, whisking her up, and somehow convincing her to stay quiet.

The third week, she was lavished with odd gifts: fresh venison, bouquets of wild roses, and Sesshomaru's shirtless form as he walked past her _every single time _when he came back from practicing in the dojo.

The fourth week, Sesshomaru started appearing naked.

He would purposefully walk into the bathroom naked while she was bathing, somehow picking the lock. He would then apologize profusely, and then proceed to make comments such as, "Well... As long as we are both naked..."

Rin was afraid that her cheeks would be permanently stained crimson.

She reminisced about all the humorous actions of his when she looked out the dining room windows.

Why hadn't she stayed away?

Rin hated to admit it, but she had grown attached to Inuyasha, Kagome, and the staff at the Taisho manor.

_'I guess I would miss Sesshomaru, too, if I left...' _She blushed at the thought.

She leaned back into her chair, sipping her tea and studying the moon. There was the barest hair of silver at the very edge.

"I only have tonight and tomorrow night before I'm back to being in constant danger." She snorted quietly.

"Hn."

Rin jumped, whirling around to face her host.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" She squeaked, taking in his state of dress. He donned a plain, white yukata, and she had a feeling he wasn't wearing any boxers underneath the short robe.

"Yes, RRRRin?" He growled her name, wrapping his arms around the female.

The youkai started to nip her neck, eyes trained on the moon. _'Damn this woman. Damn her.'_

She had held her iron will for the duration of his courtship, not giving in to his erotic advances, not letting him touch her sexually.

Now, he had two nights to seduce her, before she became a miserable pet again. He didn't really want to force her, and that's the way she saw it as when he was superior. At the moment, they were equals.

And she had never been happier at his manor. He could tell it in her scent. If he were to seduce her, during the courtship was the time.

He couldn't mark her again, that was clear. Her body wouldn't accept his courting mark a second time.

But, for the moment, he simply held her.

Rin trembled. Why wasn't he doing anything?

When his lips crashed down on hers, she nearly sighed in relief. At least he was doing _something_.

She pulled away, and his soft lips moved down to her jaw, then to her neck. He leaned her down onto the table, settling himself between her thighs.

"Um... Sesshomaru? Could you..." Rin trailed off with a wanton moan.

"Shh," he murmured against her skin, "don't fight it."

The human weighed her options. If she were to give in now, she could have one night. One night of love.

If she refused, she could escape, somehow, and give her virginity to a man who truly loved her. That had been her dream since she was a teen. To give her only true possession in the world to the man she loved, and who cared for her in return.

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru groaned into her neck, "Give me one night. Just one night with you."

He ground their hips together, eliciting another moan from the woman's mouth.

Rin took a deep breath, the inhale catching in her pale throat when the youkai thrust a clothed hardness into her covered core, nipping her neck at the same time. She managed to whimper her answer, screwing her eyes shut.

"Okay."

He growled loudly, the sound bouncing off the high ceiling. Claws started to shred her pajamas, grazing her skin but not bringing pain.

"W-Wait... Uh, not... Ahh... HERE!" Rin squealed. She had imagined losing her virginity to be more romantic, not an animalistic rut on a table.

An exaggerated sigh met her ears, and he teasingly tossed her over his shoulder as he flitted to his room, locking the door and laying her across the bed.

Sesshomaru tore off her remaining clothes, leaving her in a bra, which he ripped off with equal fervor, and panties, which he left on for the moment.

He growled when she threw her arms over her chest, quickly pulling them away from her mounds. "Do not try to hide yourself from me, Rin..."

She was beet red by the time he was finished studying her body, and she continued to flush darker when he slowly slid her panties off of her pelvis, down her legs, and disposed of the blue, lacy article, throwing them carelessly over his broad shoulder.

Before she could protest, he went wild, having a field day with her body, running his hands, tongue, and teeth anywhere he could.

He kissed down her torso._ 'I have been waiting far too long for this, and she is not even responding!'_

Sesshomaru's mind hatched a devious idea, and he smirked against her belly, immediately journeying lower.

"W-What are you doing?" Rin squeaked.

Suddenly, there was a very warm tongue running down her nether regions, and she lost the ability to speak.

The youkai licked her with great enthusiasm, finding her sensitive pearl and flicking a fang over it, seemingly careless and casual, while the beast within him slaughtered the other voices, ridding him of the burdens permanently. **_'Good, whelp. You finally found it. You will never feel them in your head, again. You found someone to love.'_**

_'NOT NOW, BASTARD.'_ The silver-haired man roared silently, attacking Rin's core viciously, causing her to thrash and make sweet, sexual sounds with her angelic voice.

When the human's delicious fluids drenched his lips, he licked them clean with a purr, scoffing inwardly._ 'Love? You dare think of this as love? It is simple lust, nothing more.'_

Rin was then kissed hard, detecting a strange flavor in her lover's mouth, shuddering when she realized it was herself she tasted. It wasn't a bad shudder, at all.

She was too distracted to even register what exactly was brushing against her entrance.

She screamed into Sesshomaru's mouth when his manhood entered her swiftly, out of the blue, his hands rubbing her hips soothingly while a few tears leaked out.

Giving her time to adjust to his girth, he muttered sweet nothings into her ear, apologizing every now and then.

Chocolate eyes met blazing gold when she finally nodded, and he started to move his hips in the instinctual dance that was burned into his DNA.

The pain was excruciating, and he sensed this, keeping his pace slow for a while, until her blunt nails dug into his muscled shoulders, signaling the youkai to thrust faster.

Soon enough, Rin's own hips were rising to meet Sesshomaru's, thrust after thrust, time and time again.

Before he could stop it, his beast grasped the reigns, his eyes bleeding red and teal, stripes becoming jagged.

Everything became hazy when Rin neared her edge, and he sank his teeth into her flesh, snarling when her sweet, _inferior_ blood hit his sensitive taste buds.

The taste of the gore sent him into his climax, which triggered Rin's.

Everything became a bright white for a moment, and when he could finally see again, the most beautiful sight met his freshly gold eyes.

Rin's hair was tangled, her neck smeared with a small amount of that delicious-smelling blood, her gorgeous eyes dazed and sated.

He feel to the side, pulling his soft member from her warmth, curling his long arms around her waist as she drifted off, breaths evening out.

_'Rin...'_ He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**8888888888888**

**Merp.**

**-D.O.C**


	29. The Confession

**M-My muse seems to have come back...**** YEAH!**

**And on a side note... FUCK IT! I KNOW THIS STRAYED _FAR_ FROM THE ORIGINAL PLOT, BUT OH WELL! **

**This is how I made it, and everyone who read my previous stories should know, by now, that I just get on and type. My chapters are warped by my moods.**

**And I'm in the mood for a little angst, this chapter...**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**88888888888888**

Rin awoke, stiff and sore, but feeling very content.

Everything from the night before came flooding back to her, and she blushed.

They had really had sex!

She never would have thought that she would be sleeping in Sesshomaru Taisho's bed, after a night such as that. If someone had told her that she would become his lover when she first got to the manor, she would have pushed them down the stairs, calling them crazy.

Sesshomaru stirred, golden eyes opening to study the female. They were hazy and warm, and they made her heart stutter.

Rin suddenly remembered what Kikyo had said. _'Love comes blindingly fast...'_

She didn't believe it. In love with Sesshomaru?

But... thinking back to how she felt fluttering in her stomach every time he spoke to her, how she had _forgiven_ him after he had _threatened her life_, how her day was never complete without his strange antics... she realized that it was true.

She took a deep breath, gathering all the courage in her body before confessing to the man that had taken her virginity from her, along with her heart over the past weeks she had known him.

"I-I love you... Sesshomaru..." She whispered.

His bright amber eyes widened.

Aforementioned eyes landed on her neck, and hardened considerably.

"Sessh-" Her small hand reached out, but she froze when a loud snarl sounded throughout the room, sounding like a cornered, rabid dog.

"Do not touch me." Sesshomaru spat, voice frigid and dripping with disgust.

Rin immediately felt tears spring to her eyes. "Wh-What do you-"

"Filthy human. You could never fill the place of a demoness." His voice rose until the deep tenor shook the room, "How dare you wear my mark? So bold for an imbecilic mortal."

Rin's hand flew to her throat, feeling unmistakable dried blood. "Your mark...?"

"Disgusting." He scoffed, standing up and pulling on clothing, which he extracted from his closet. "You are so stupid that you cannot even fathom what that bite means."

He headed toward the door, eyes filled with nothing but contempt, "I expect that you to leave my room within the hour."

"B-But... I thought..." Rin cried desperately. _'This is a dream. This is a nightmare.'_

A cold laugh resonated in the space between the youkai and human.

"Do you want me to throw myself to the floor at your feet? To beg for your pathetic hand in marriage? To **_love_** you?" Sesshomaru's voice mocked cruelly.

"I thought... that w-we could..." Rin couldn't even get the words out.

The demon strolled casually over to the woman, livid beyond belief. Did all human women possess the ability to bewitch inuyoukai males?

He crouched by her side of the bed, smirking. _'One more blow, and she will crumble.'_

He convinced himself that this was a good thing. His beast wailed as he spoke the sentence to drive the stake of despair into Rin's heart.

"I used you. I made you my whore. A lowly, mortal slut." He made use of the crude language he had learned in the modern age. "I don't love you. I simply wanted a good fuck, and I got that from you, didn't I?"

Rin's heart shattered as the stake hit home, and she flew from the room, startling the servants with her nudity before she slammed her own door.

Sesshomaru smiled softly.

He refused to end up like his father. He may have forgiven Inuyasha for tearing his family apart, but he didn't want to be like Inu No Taisho, the weakest inuyoukai to ever grace the earth.

He rose his aristocratic nose in the air arrogantly, smirking at the sky outside his window.

_'That is correct, Father, I called you weak.'_

_**'He wasn't weak.'**_

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed, pursing his lips._ 'You are right... he was one of the strongest.'_

_**'He fell in love.'**_

A snort echoed in the now empty room. _'Love is for the weak.'_

**_'Then, you must be incredibly weak, whelp!'_ **The beast in his head screeched, **_'I killed those damn men so they wouldn't drive you off the deep end! So you wouldn't become completely insane and harm Rin!'_**

_'YOU WILL ADDRESS HER AS MS. TSUKIKO, NOW, YOU SICKENING RUNT!'_

The beast retreated, howling his pain and loss like the true canine he was.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru scoffed, putting in his contacts, pinning his hair back, and tying a tie around his throat before walking out of his room, which still reeked of sex, blood, and Ri- **_Ms. Tsukiko_**.

He walked down the large expanse of stairs, admiring his mansion, as if seeing it for the first time.

"I acquired all of this, without love. I am perfection." He muttered, trying to convince himself of this fact.

He walked past the empty table in the foyer, the one with the missing statue.

"Without that bitch, I am perfect." He snarled under his breath, walking into the dining room, past his usual end of the currently bare table.

It was stained darker than the rest, due to wine that had seeped into the wood all those nights ago.

"She ruined my table with her clumsiness," He whispered, lying to himself. It had been his fault. "If she hadn't been there, this furniture would have been perfect."

He poured himself coffee, taking a sip. "I am perfection, immortal." His quiet words held no value, even to his own ears.

"I do not require something as _trivial_ as _love_."

**88888888888888**

**Fuck yeah, angst. XD**

**-D.O.C**


	30. The End

**Thank you, sincerely, for reading this story.**

**Welcome, my friends, to the end of my newest fiction.**

**-D.O.C**

**88888888888888**

**I disclaim any rights to Rumiko Takahashi's work, as I only own this plot.**

**88888888888888**

Sesshomaru walked through the doors after a numbing day of mindless work.

He had a pain in his chest all day, and he growled.

The woman already bore his mating mark, meaning he felt pain when he was far away from her, especially during the first days after the mating. It also meant that her lifespan would meet his.

What had brought this on? Had his beast fallen for the girl?

Had he fallen for her?

Snarling, he brought a hand up to his head. Why did this have to happen to him?

Was he family line cursed? Was he to end up walking in his sire's steps?

He didn't want to.

**88888888888888**

**Flashback**

******88888888888888**

Sesshomaru stood in his father's study, which reeked of blood.

His cold, golden eyes trailed over the coagulated droplets that graced the tiled floor, which had been shined like glass... before Inu No Taisho had come in, bleeding from his battle with Ryukotsusei.

Before he had left again, only to die for a filthy, hanyou bastard.

Sitting on the large, wooden chair, behind the matching desk, he silently contemplated his future actions.

Slit pupils contracted and dilated randomly, due to the single, tiny flame that flickered and sputtered, bathing the large room with a sickening, dim light.

Sesshomaru's mother could be heard screaming from across the fortress. Her neck was burning as if it was bathed in acid, her mate's death was removing the mark, loosening the ties that held together his mother's fragile psyche.

"Love." He spoke the word with such disgust, such contempt, that it sounded cruel even to himself.

That had been the word his father had used to justify the affair, the dirtying of his mating bond with the Western Lady.

He gently stacked the treaties that his sire had been working on. He would deal with them all in the morning.

He was the equivalent of fourteen.

A mere boy in a men's world of politics.

But he was now the only thing standing between the slaughter of thousands of innocent youkai and humans, which resided on his newly acquired land.

He was the only being who was between rival, bloodthirsty armies and the Western people.

He felt a lone tear blur his eye, and he wiped it away before it could spill over his dark lashes.

Men didn't cry. They didn't show weakness.

Sesshomaru pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, which donned the crest of his land.

He picked up the brush, which was still damp from his father's last letter to the Western Lady, which told of the hanyou and human bitch.

Inu No Taisho's scent still clung to the handle, which felt far too large to be resting in the young youkai's slim hand.

He dipped it into the black ink, taking a deep breath before he began to write.

**_I, Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, general of the Western army, master of the Western Fortress, declare that I will not succumb to weaknesses._**

**_I will not cry._**

The youkai laid a single lily in front of his father's memorial, after everyone else had left.

He looked up at the intricate statue, a single tear working its way down his razor-sharp cheekbone.

**_I shall never feel remorse._**

The taiyoukai looked over at the dead man, regretful and saddened.

He had a slit throat, his lifeless eyes were still open, showing the terror he had felt while he drowned in his own blood. He had been a spy for the Southern army.

He had also been the inuyoukai's best friend, almost like a brother. But he had committed treason. The lord had to do it.

Said lord shook his claws off, splattering the dead demon's face with drops of crimson. He had earned his nickname.

The Aristocratic Assassin.

**_I will not show mercy to any enemies._**

The youkai sheathed his sword, studying the hanyou who was curled up, crying at his feet.

He turned and walked away. The day was far too lovely to kill on... he would wait until the next time he met Inuyasha.

**_I will never hesitate to attack._**

He stopped, halting his stride, looking at the miko who held a bow, arrow leveled with his heart.

He asked himself- Did he truly want to kill his brother's beloved? Would it really make them even for Inuyasha destroying his family?

**_I, Lord Sesshomaru, son of General Inu No Taisho and Lady Inukimi, hereby declare, that I will never fall in love._**

The young male signed the paper, reading it over and over, until the sun rose and he had it committed to memory.

A soldier walked in, announcing that it was time for his induction ceremony into lordship.

Sesshomaru nodded, and the other male left.

The taiyoukai held the corner of the parchment to the burning oil that had provided him with light for the composition of the letter.

It caught, and he watched with blank eyes as it was swallowed by the orange flames, much like his father had been swallowed the night before.

**88888888888888**

**End of Flashback**

******88888888888888**

Rin Tsukiko.

What was so special about the woman?!

He thought hard, slumping down on the large staircase, saddened amber eyes roaming over his foyer.

She calmed him.

The night they'd had sex, no, _made love_, he didn't even take his pills, and he had slept the best in over thirty years!

He knew it wasn't because of exhaustion, either.

He groaned. He had felt so damn happy because of that small woman.

He _had_ fallen for her.

"Oh kami... The things I said to her..." He moaned, feeling so guilty his stomach twisted.

He followed her scent to the dining room, and found her sitting in his seat, eyes blank, a glass of water sitting in front of her.

Sesshomaru sat to her right, "Rin..."

"A good fuck..." She whispered, monotone, empty eyes meeting his.

"I... I came to apologize." He averted his gaze, grabbing a bottle from the middle of the table, along with a short glass. The servants must have been organizing the liquor cabinet.

Pouring the random alcohol, he recognized it as scotch.

"I shouldn't have said those things, Rin. I am more sorry than you could ever imagine. I thought love was for the weak. I was afraid that you would hate me for marking you without permission." He rambled, eyes burning with shame and hand shaking as he knocked back his drink.

Rin snorted, taking a sip from her own glass. "Sure."

"Please, believe me, Rin. I... love you."

Chocolate eyes snapped to gold, apprehension heavy in the air.

"Really?"

"You are the purest soul I have ever met, Rin Tsukiko. You are my angel." His eyes told the truth.

Rin slowly smiled, then started laughing. "An angel? I can't be an angel, Sesshomaru. I'm no virgin." She teased, warming up to him.

"Then... You are my tainted angel." He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her small form. "My sinful saint."

She laughed, embracing him in return, her battered heart leaping at the chance to forgive him. "Such contradictions!" But she knew it was the truth.

They were both sinners.

Sesshomaru had killed thousands in his long life.

Rin had lied so many times in her short time on the earth.

But together, they climbed to the heavens, to nirvana, to happiness, despite the damnation that clung to their very souls.

As Rin spoke about this fact to Sesshomaru, he simply scoffed.

"I do not even need a soul. I will not die, why would I have need of a clean one?"

She smirked at these words. "You may be strong, but you are definitely not immortal."

He paused for a moment, contemplating this.

"You are very correct!" He seemed utterly pleased at this fact. "Someday, some extremely distant day, I will grow old and pass on, and you will be with me when that happens, no?"

Rin raised a brow at this triumphant declaration. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She knew of his morbid wish to be closer to mortality than immortality, his secret desire for death.

But she was okay with it.

He had been through so much in his life, he deserved to grow old and have grandchildren, to have a chance at normality. So did she.

She was startled out of her thoughts a Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand over the prominent bite marks on her shoulder.

Reading the seemingly innocent gesture like a book, Rin understood the true question he was silently asking.

"I will never leave you, my Sesshomaru. I will stay with you until the end." She vowed.

Pleased with her answer and her happy expression, he genuinely grinned.

As Sesshomaru raised his glass of scotch, he waited for Rin to mimic his action with her water before speaking.

"Cheers... To the long road ahead of us, my Rin."

Their glasses met.

**88888888888888**

**I humbly take a bow, my readers.**

**Thank you, to all of you who reviewed, and to those who favorited this story.**

**See you on the other side.**

**-Dream of Californication**


	31. The Unwanted Hidden Chapter

**I found it hilarious... how many people were flaming because of the last chapter.**

**Did you guys really think that I would let Sesshomaru off the hook so easily?**

**I was laughing so hard when reading all of those reviews, honestly, I started to choke! XD**

**I had something different planned, but I bet that all of you guys who wanted the original plot back and hated the story because of the last chapter wouldn't have like my other special update. -_-**

**-D.O.C**

**888888888888**

**I still don't own it!**

**888888888888**

Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Do I have to, Rin?"

The woman looked over at his with a malicious glint in her eye.

"You call me a whore, a slut, you-"

"I know what I said, but I'm telling you! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

A blank stare met his, before the woman turned, looking over her shoulder.

"Next time you don't want to get in trouble, shut your mouth." She said, replicating his icy tone perfectly. "Here they come."

He groaned. The things he would do to make his mate happy.

"Take it off."

He shakily complied, dropping his black trench coat.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken, and the rest of the staff filed into the foyer, having read the flyers posted all over the manor.

The hanyou immediately started to guffaw, tears worming down his face as he took in the state of his elder.

The rest followed suit, and Rin smirked.

"Give 'em a turn, _darling_."

Sesshomaru forced a smile on his face, turning slowly.

He was covered by one of Rin's bras, stretched tightly over his broad chest, and a mini skirt, each bright pink.

"Now, now, no photos," The human called. "we'll save that in case he has a second strike."

A collective groan rippled through the crowd.

"Now, for the fun part, children." Rin stuck a post-it note upon his clavicle, and it read:

**_ONE FREE HIT TO THE FACE, TORSO, OR _****_BELOW BELT_****_._**

Sesshomaru gaped, and whimpered.

But his little mate would never forgive him without this. He had to. Literally.

The advancing crowd of previously-submissive servants stalked toward him.

Rin's words rang over the laughter and exclamations.

"Careful for the below the belt hits, guys."

His anguished eyes met her happy orbs.

"He's a good _fuck_."

**888888888888**

**To be honest, I think this is good payback for what he called her.**

**-D.O.C**


End file.
